Un passé pour un présent
by Hyaku Yume
Summary: Après la guerre Harry cesse de vivre, il survit. Peut-être que le seul remède à son mal est un ange blond lui aussi meurtrit. Slash HPDM.


Auteur: Hyaku Yume

Bêta: Dark Yume

Titre: Un passé pour un présent

Genre: Romance / Général et un peu de Drame pour le goût

Couple: Faisons original Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

Raiting: M juste parce que j'ignore où la ranger.

Disclaimer: Bien sûr rien n'est à moi, les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est mienne, donc avis aux plagiste, je ne prête pas.

Note: J'ai essayer de coller le plus possible à l'univers du livre, mais bien sûr quelques petites choses dérives. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Il marchait, la tête baissée sur ces chaussures, il pleuvait. Comme bien souvent depuis que sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Depuis qu'il avait accompli son devoir. Après ce jour, ce fameux jour, il avait tout perdu. Certes, il lui restait ses amis et sa fortune. Mais personne ne l'aimait lui, et non cette être idéalisé, ce "héro" créé de toute pièce par les médias. Oh ! Il avait connu beaucoup de femmes, et d'hommes. Oui, il aimait aussi bien les hommes que les femmes, cela avait été un grand choc pour la communauté sorcière anglaise. Mais il n'en avait cure, il avait cessé d'aimer ce jour où il l'avait tué. Pas que sa mort le dérange, non, ce qu'il regrette, ce sont ces années à l'école, quand il L'avait rencontré. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier que leur petite guerre avait commencée. Il butta contre une poubelle qui se renversa, un chat en sortit en feulant. Il faisait nuit, et il était dans une impasse, tant mieux, il pouvait partir discrètement, loin du regard des autres.

Il transplana donc dans son appartement, cette chambre et ce lit si vide. Il prit son énième repas en solitaire. Puis alla se coucher aux premières lueurs du jour. Et comme d'habitude Ron et Hermione l'obligèrent à se lever pour le déjeuner. Tous les jours ils venaient l'obliger à vivre. Cela faisait bientôt cinq ans qu'il ne pouvait pas se sortir de cette dépression. Ces amis avaient tous essayer, ils l'avaient traîné chez un psy', en boîte, partout. Ils avaient même tenté de lui trouver quelqu'un. Et ils essayaient encore, ils lui avaient prévu un de ses rendez-vous pour ce soir justement. Quelle poisse, il ne voulait pas le rencontrer qui que soit cette personne. Cela pourrait être le ministre en personne qu'il lui aurait pourris sa soirée.

Arriva, plus vite que prévus, l'heure du rendez-vous, il essaya d'ignorer la sonnette qui se faisait martyriser. Mais il finit par céder, et alla ouvrir sa porte. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça, à lui, son beau blond aux yeux d'acier. Il en resta bouche bée sur le seuil. Lui aussi semblait surprit, apparemment il n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur lui, car il s'exclama :

"Potter? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Bah, et... et toi...? répondit très intelligemment Harry.

-J'ai été invité, moi, rétorqua sèchement l'aristocrate.

-En tout cas c'est pas moi qu'est fait ça, marmonna le brun.

-Si ça avait été toi, j'aurais refusé...

-Mais qui?... Non, ils n'ont quand même pas osé

-De qui ?

-D'après toi ? Hermione et Ron bien sur.

-Quoi ? Granger et Weasley, c'est eux qui ont prévu ce rendez-vous totalement idiot? S'insurgea Draco.

-Eh ! Je te permets pas d'insulter mes amis.

-Parce que tu appel ça des « amis » toi ? Des gens qui t'arrange des rencarts avec tes ex' ? demanda ironiquement le jeune homme. »

Harry baissa la tête et referma la porte, se laissa glisser le long et fondit en larmes. Il pleura beaucoup plus que d'habitude, son cœur qui commençait à cicatriser, saignait à nouveau. Ron et Hermione lui avait promis de tout faire pour le sortir de là. Et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était d'aggraver son cas, il commençait tous juste à s'en remettre.

Pendant ce temps-là, Draco resta à fixer la porte de longues minutes. Entendant son ex-petit ami pleurer. Il savait que s'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état de détresse émotionnel. Et pour ça, il s'en voulait à mort, il aurait tout fait pour que le brun retrouve le sourire. Il distinguait les sanglots, de l'autre côté de la porte, du jeune homme qui lui avait pris son cœur. Alors il resta là, attendant que les pleurs se tarissent. Il attendit mais ils ne cessèrent pas, alors il rouvrit la porte, et trouva Harry allongé par terre, en larme. Il le prit alors dans ses bras, et le consola, lui murmurant des mots incohérents mais doux. Les pleures se tarirent et le jeune homme s'endormit dans les bras de son cher ennemis. Draco le porta dans la chambre et l'allongea, puis il voulut partir, mais il ne put car Harry s'agrippait désespérément à sa chemise. Alors il se coucha à ses côtés et s'endormit paisiblement.

Il se sentait bien, protégé comme il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux pour savoir à qui appartenait les deux bras qui l'enlaçaient. Il sentait des mèches de cheveux contre son visage, et une odeur d'épices et de gel douche à la noix de coco. Un gel douche à la noix de coco ? Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui utilisait ce gel. Il hésita longtemps avant d'ouvrir les yeux, et il ne fut pas déçu du spectacle, deux billes de mercure le fixaient. Il eut alors un mouvement de recul, et le blond resserra sa prise sur son frêle corps, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir. Maintenant ils n'étaient qu'as quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis ils se rapprochèrent, scellant leurs lèvres d'un doux baiser. Un frisson les traversa et ils se séparèrent dans un soupir, repensant à leur histoire, si courte mais si intense. Deux mois qu'elle avait durée, et personne à part Ron et Hermione, n'était au courant. Personne ne savait que s'était la cause de sa dépression. Harry était encore amoureux de sa Némésis, mais ne lui avait pas pardonné le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il se leva, s'enfuit dans la salle de bains, et se réfugia sous la douche. Draco se leva à son tour et martyrisa la battant, espérant en faire sortir Harry. Il n'entendait que l'eau coulée, aucun autre bruit ne filtrait de derrière la porte. Il commença alors à s'inquiéter et défonça la dite porte. Il le vit, baignant dans une eau rouge de son sang. Il se précipita et le sorti de l'eau, l'amenant sur le lit. Il pansa ses plaies et lui une potion fortifiante. Il veilla le jeune homme pendant des heures, détaillant son doux visage, pâle comme la mort. Puis on sonna, il alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Weasmoche et le sang-de-bourbe.

Un ange passa en chantant petit papa noël, deux anges passèrent dansant la salsa, trois anges passèrent...

« Bonjour... euh... avant de rentré, je vous préviens, ce n'est pas de ma faute..., hésita Malfoy.

-Qu'es ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Ron calme-toi, tu savais que cette rencontre apporterait quelques complications à l'état d'Harry. Malfoy, laisse-nous entrer.

-Comme vous voulez. »

Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la cause de leurs soucis. Ils y découvrirent un Harry pâle, on aurait pu le croire mort. Il ouvrit les yeux quelques instants, puis retomba dans un lourd sommeil. Hermione regarda Draco dans les yeux. Et y vit, derrière son masque de froideur, de l'inquiétude, de l'espoir, mais surtout de l'amour pour se faible jeune homme qui luttait contre la vie. Elle lui demanda de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il lui apprit les événements. Lui disant qu'Harry avait tenté dans finir. Puis il pleura, la jeune fille le prit alors dans ses bras, tentant de calmer ces larmes. Il s'endormit fatigué de toutes ces émotions. Il rêva de leur passé.

FLASHBACK: Le début

C'était la rentrée de leur sixième année. Ils étaient encore dans le train, le blond faisant sa ronde, entra dans un wagon et y découvrit son meilleur ennemie endormit. Il vit que le brun avait maigrit et des cernes trônait sous ses yeux vides. Il avait l'air si fragile, il eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protégé du regard du monde. Draco remarqua alors que le jeune homme qu'il croyait endormit le fixait derrière ses éternelles lunettes rondes. Il vira au rouge et se précipita dans le couloir, laissant un Harry sceptique.

Après leur rencontre dans le train. Poudlard subit plusieurs de leurs altercations. Jusqu'au jour au un cours de potions tourna à la bataille ranger. Malfoy avait versé des ingrédients dans la potion d'Harry qui, bien sûr, explosa. Rogue lui retira alors une cinquantaine de points. Le brun, qui était d'une humeur massacrante depuis le matin, péta les plombs, dégaina sa baguette et lança un experliarmus au blond, Celui-ci atterrit aux pieds du professeur Rogue qui n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce fut. Harry venait de faire exploser une bonne partie de la salle par un surplus de magie. Le serpentard décidé à se vengé commença à lancé des sort à Potter qui les esquiva pour la plupart, et y répondit. Grâce à leur effort commun le laboratoire ne ressembla vite à un dépotoir. Suite à ça, ils passèrent trois jours à l'infirmerie pour baisse du niveau magique.

Dans la semaine qui suivit Poudlard fut plonger dans un calme inquiétant, une tempête se préparait. Et ce fut le jeudi soir quel explosa. Tout le monde se trouvait dans la grande salle, Draco se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la table des Grifondors. Le silence se fit dans la salle, de la table des professeurs jusqu'à celle des Poufsoufles. Personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit. Le blond se planta devant le brun qui continuait à manger comme si de rien n'était. Il ne releva la tête seulement lorsque la voix du serpentard s'éleva dans la salle:

« Potter, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, vient !

-Non

-Comme tu voudras, nous réglerons ça ici si ça te chante. »

Harry se leva et fit face au coup de poing du blond. Auquel il répondit par un coup de genou dans le ventre. S'en suivit un échange de coups et de sortilèges. Le dîner se terminât par un double K.O. Et par une destruction presque totale du mobilier de la grande salle.

Le samedi suivant, eu lieu le fameux match de Quidditch Griffondor / Serpentard. Les capitaines avaient décidé de se pourrir la vie. Les équipes entrèrent sur le terrain. Les capitaines se broyèrent la main, et le match puis commencé. Les attrapeurs se lancèrent dans une course effrénée tout autour du stade, ce s'échangeant des insultes et quelques coups discrets. Jusqu'au moment où la compétition démarra vraiment avec un trait doré dans le ciel. Les deux concurrents se mirent à sa poursuite, mais à chaque fois qu'un entre eux arrivait presque à l'attraper, l'autre l'en empêchait. Les coups devinrent plus francs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils débutent un vrai combat. Les sorts fusèrent, les coups frappèrent là où ça fait mal, à la fin ne resta que deux blessés qui allèrent une nouvelle fois visité l'antre de Madame Pomfresh.

C'est donc dans ce lieu de repos et de guérison, que se déroula la plus vive de leur altercation. Cela faisait à peu près deux heures qu'ils étaient là, et ils ne cessaient de se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non. C'est Harry qui déclencha la bagarre, il venait d'attaquer Draco sur son apparence, d'après lui trop efféminée. C e à quoi le Serpentard lui répondit:

« Moi, au moins je ne fais exprès, pas comme toi.

-Quoi ! Tu sous-entends que je suis un travelo!

-C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit en tout cas.

-D'accords, somme tu veux, mais sache qu'au moins, moi je suis toujours au-dessus. Je contrôle la situation, je ne la subit pas. »

Sur ces quelques mots ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Plusieurs coups furent échangés, mais une des blessures du blond se rouvrit. Il hurla de douleur, alors le brun cessa ses assauts. Il vit pour la première fois, le fier vert et argent, dans un état de faiblesse. Il croisa son regard de lune qui lui donna des frissons. S'en savoir pourquoi il le replaça dans son lit. Puis il partit chercher l'infirmière; il eut le droit à un sermon, mais Pomfresh voyant qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour le jeune Malfoy, elle ne s'étendit pas longtemps sur le sujet. Après le départ de cette dernière, Harry alla s'excuser auprès de sa victime, Draco le regarda et lui dit:

« Si un seul mot de cette histoire sort de cette pièce, tu es mort.

-Ne t'inquiète pas; il se rapprocha lentement mais sûrement vers sa proie; rien ne sortira de cette pièce.

-Potter ? Qu'es ce que tu fais ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et se pencha vers le Serpentard, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement de ces lèvres. Draco se demandait si sa Némésis allait vraiment l'embrasser. Le survivant mis fin à ses interrogation par un baiser doux, lent et tellement bon. Il se détacha du blond pour mieux plonger dabs un baiser plus franc, violent, passionné et qui leur fit voir des étoiles, ils étaient totalement coupés du monde. Si bien qu'ils n'entendirent pas Pomfresh rentrer dans la pièce. Ils furent interrompus par un léger toussotement à côté d'eux. Ils se regardèrent et eurent la bonne idée de rougirent. Harry retourna dans son lit et la journée se termina dans le calme. Les deux jeunes hommes n'osant même pas se regarder. Quand Ron et Hermione vinrent voir Harry, ils lui demandèrent si cette « sale fouine » ne l'avait pas trop embêté. Le brun eu la merveilleuse idée de prendre une magnifique couleur rouge, le blond, qui écoutait leur conversation et rougit lui aussi. Hermione en comprit presque tout de suite la raison, alors que Ron lui ne comprit rien à l'histoire.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent les princes ennemis firent preuve d'un calme surprenant. Et, quand ils se croisaient ils détournaient le regard. Puis un jour, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans un couloir, alors qu'Harry passait en l'ignorant, Draco l'attrapa et le colla au mur:

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Qu'es ce que tu veux ?

-Des réponses.

-J'en ai pas à te donner, répondit sèchement le Griffondor.

-Oh si, on doit parler.

-Pourquoi faire, laisse-moi tranquille.

-Non, je ne te laisserais pas. Écoute-moi.

-Que veux-tu?

-Toi sur un lit, à ma merci. Je te propose un marché.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais?

-Du plaisir et la paix.

-Et sinon?

-De la douleur et la guerre.

Le survivant ne répondit pas, mais embrassa fougueusement le fils de mangemort.

-Je crois que tu as fait ton choix.

PDV Draco

Tu es si beau, un dieu sur terre, un ange déchu, une chimère, et tes yeux...

-Malfoy? Ça va? demanda naïvement le brun.

-On ne peut mieux, mon cher. »

Je laissais mon regard détailler son corps, de ses longs cheveux toujours indisciplinés à ses Doc Martens, en passant par ses lèvres pulpeuses. Devant mon matage en règle, il devint rouge. Il était si mignon. Je me penchais vers lui et emprisonnais ses lèvres, les suçant comme des bonbons, lui tirant de doux gémissements. Il fit mine de me répondre, mais je m'écartais, il gémit de frustration. Je souris et me replongeais dans un baisé doux et passionné. Je sentis ses mains chaudes sur ma peau froide, sur ma nuque. Je le pris dans mes bras, mes mains partant en expédition sous son pull, le faisant frissonner, tandis que sa langue taquinait la mienne. Ce moment de pur plaisir fut interrompue par un ricanement sec. Nous nous séparâmes, haletant, et nous retournâmes pour voir, oh horreur, se cher professeur de potion, Severus Rogue. Il nous regardait avec un air méprisant, et cracha:

« Quel charmant tableau, messieurs, vraiment »

Il ne nous laissa pas le temps de répliquer et partie dans une envolée de cape noir. Nous nous regardâmes, en rougissant, puis, sans un mot, nous séparâmes, chacun rentrant dans son dortoir.

PDV Harry

Je me dirigeais, en rêvassant, vers mon dortoir, ma chambre, mon lit. Je n'avais de cesse de me repasser se doux baisé. Ron et Hermione me regardèrent passer. Plus tard, je reçus la visite du roux, me demandant ou j'étais allé. Je ne répondis pas, plongé dans mes souvenirs, il me laissa seul. Je finis par m'endormir tout habillé.

_J'étais dans une grande et belle chambre, aux murs vert foncé, un parquet brun au sol, une cheminée de marbre noir veiné d'argent trônait au milieu de la pièce. En face un grand lit deux places aux draps de satin argent et noir. Sous la fenêtre un bureau impeccablement rangé. Asa gauche une armoire noir aux poignet argent et, sur les portes un grand serpent vert dardait sa langue vers moi. J'étais dans la chambre du Serpentard, tel que je l'imaginais. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et me retourna vers la plus belle créature qui m'ai été donné de voir, un magnifique blond au corps d'albâtre, il me souriait. Je m'approcha et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes, il me rendit mon baisé avec douceur, tendresse et un soupçon de passion. Je passai mes mains sur ces hanches nue, caressant sa peau douce, froide et encore humide de sa douche. A son tour ses mains vinrent frôler ma peau, m'électrisant, et j'entendis un son horriblement désagréable, mon réveil..._

J'entrouvris péniblement un œil, que je refermais aussitôt, agressé par la lumière acérée des chiffres rouges de l'horloge. Ma main alla appuyer sur le bouton stop de l'appareil, par réflexe. Je rouvris lentement mon œil, puis tout aussi lentement le deuxième, fixant le ciel de lit de mon baldaquin. Je rigolai en entendant les râles d'agonies de mes compagnons de dortoir. Ron avait, semblait-il, faim. Seamus se plaignait de notre emploi du temps qui mettait 'potion' juste au-dessus de 'repas'. Dean avait apparemment très mal aux reins. Et Neville lui se plaignait des plaintes des autres. En somme c'était un matin normal, sauf que pour la première fois, j'étais affublé d'un piquet entre les jambes. Je me leva et couru dans la salle de bain à la vitesse de l'éclair, sautant sous une douche glacée. Les autres intrigués par mon comportement, vinrent me rejoindre dans les douches. J'étais dos à eux, et se fut Dean qui, le premier, commença à rire. Les trois autres le regardaient avec un air ahuri. Puis Dean, indiqua du doigt le thermostat de la douche, Seamus tilleta aussitôt et le rejoint dans son fou rire. Petit à petit Ron et Neville commencèrent à les prendre pour des fous, quand Seamus dit, entre ricanements, les mots 'douche' et 'froide'. Quand tout le monde eu finis de rire à mes dépend, j'étais déjà habillé et tentait désespérément de dompter ma tignasse. Toute la matinée j'eu le droit aux regarde goguenards de Dean et Seamus, à celui amusé de Ron, et celui gêné de Neville. Mais leur bonne humeur fut douchée par le cours de potion.

PDV Fin

Le Professeur Rogue fit son entrée dans sa salle de classe, avec, comme d'habitude, une envolée de cape noire et sa voix qui claqua un:

« Ouvrez votre livre page 52. »

Il arriva à son bureau, et fit s'afficher sur le tableau des instructions. Et il dit:

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le véritaserum, qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit? »

Hermione leva la main, mais comme d'habitude, Rogue l'ignora et continua son cours, il décida de faire des binômes Griffondor/Serpentard, espérant que ces derniers déteignent. Sa voix grinça:

« Finnigan et Nott; Granger avec Parkinson; Londubat avec, désolé pour vous miss, Bullstrode; » il continua ainsi jusqu'à: « Wesleay avec Goyle; Thomas avec Crabe; et le clou du spectacle: Potter avec vous Monsieur Malfoy, en espérant que vous aurez de bonnes influences sur monsieur Potter. »

Malfoy voyant dans ce geste un fait de sa bonne étoile, sourit, fait que les prirent pour un mauvais augure. Draco répondit alors à son cher directeur de maison un:

« Je ferais de mon mieux n'en doutez pas, professeur. »

En somme le cours de potion se déroula plutôt bien, sauf que Malfoy avait décidé de tester les limites de la patience d'Harry, qui s'avéra très patient. Enfin en apparence, en fait il bouillait de sauter sur sa Némésis. Mais, chose étrange, il réussit plutôt bien sa potion. Et dès que la sonnerie retentit il sortit telle une fusée de la salle. Malfoy, ayant prévue cette réaction, avait discrètement placé un pisteur sur Harry. Il alla donc le retrouver dans les toilettes les plus proches, celle-ci était fermée par un puissant sortilège, mais Draco n'avait pas appris la magie noire pour rien. Il entra donc, et fut assaillit par un flot de gémissement. Il en trouva la source appuyée à la paroi du fond, il avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, et le rouge aux joues. Il était un appel à la luxure. Il n'avait pas entendu le blond rentré. Ce dernier s'approcha doucement jusqu'à se trouver juste en face du brun. Il se pencha en avant et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« C'est encore mieux à deux. »

Il posa sa main sur le sexe de l'autre, tout-en l'embrassant. Mais Harry avait ouvert les yeux et stoppé ses mouvements, il foudroyait le Serpentard du regard. Ce dernier mis fin au baiser et le regarda dans les yeux, tout en la masturbant avec dextérité. Le Griffondor ne pouvait arrêter ses gémissements de sortir. Perdu dans un monde de plaisir, il envoya sa main visité l'entrejambe de son bourreau, et il y découvrit son érection emprisonné par un jean trop étroit. Il décida de remédier à ce problème et déboutonna, puis ouvrit le vêtement. Il plongea sa main dans le boxer et commença sa torture. Puis il se répandit entre les longs et talentueux doigt. Le blond l'embrassa alors, tandis que lui finissait le plaisir de son ennemi. Qui finit par pousser un râle d'extase en jouissant.

En reprenant son souffle, il dit :

« Tu vois... que s'est... bien meilleur...

- J'n'ai... jamais dit... le contraire... »

Puis réalisant ce qui venait de se passer. Il rougit, et le Serpentard continua :

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu y gagnerais du plaisir. » Puis se rhabillant, il conclut « Il faudra qu'on remette ça. »

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers sa salle commune. Harry mit quelques minutes pour retrouver un visage décent. Puis il alla rejoindre ses amis.

Le samedi suivant, après le dîner, Harry dit à Ron et Hermione qu'il avait un truc à faire, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils l'attendent pour aller se coucher. Il venait de recevoir un parchemin de Malfoy, lui demandant de le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande. C'est ce qu'il fit, mais avec la ferme intention de calmer définitivement le blond. Il arriva enfin devant la salle, il respira un grand coup et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était simple mais accueillante, de grands murs blancs, un petit bar, un épais tapis au sol et, tout au fond un lit immense. Malfoy n'était pas là, étrange, c'est alors remarqua une porte sur le mur de gauche. Il s'en approcha le plus silencieusement possible, collant son oreille à la porte, il entendit ce qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre : Draco Malfoy chantait, et pas n'importe quoi, non, mais une chanson moldu :

« ... et tu verras, je suis une fille, on ressemblera à des filles, et tu verras, on aimera, on ressemblera à des rois... »

Harry n'en revenait pas, le Serpentard avait une voix magnifique et il ne fit pas attention au faite que Draco avait fini et s'approchait de la porte. Il l'ouvrit, tout en continuant à chanter, il était passé à un autre titre : « ...Like a virgin, Touched for the very first time, Like a virgin, When your heart beast... ». Il avait une serviette sur la tête et ne vit donc pas Harry. Mais celui-ci eu un hoquet aux mots chanté par le blond. Qui d'ailleurs se retourna lentement vers la source du bruit, et lui dit :

« Un seul mot sur ce que tu viens d'entendre, et tu es mort. Es ce clair ? »

Et en bon Griffondor, Harry rigola, puis se reprenant, répondit :

« Pourtant, tu chantes plutôt bien. Mais ça m'étonne que tu connaisses Indochine et Madonna.

- Que veux-tu, je fais tout pour faire rager mon père.

-Comme par exemple ?

- Par exemple écouter de la musique moldu, faire les magasins, allé voir un film et surtout, aller en boîtes.

-Ou lala, quel rebelle... dit Harry en s'approchant, de sa démarche féline, de Malfoy.

-Ce n'est pas pour parler de moi que je t'ai fait venir, non pas que ta conversation me rebute, mais...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il se faisait embrasser sauvagement par le petit lion.

FLASHBACK : pause

Pendant que l'un rêvait, l'autre agonisait. Ron et Hermione avait appelé Mme Pomfresh, infirmière de son état, que le professeur Mac Gonnagal avait dénié leurs prêtés. La femme faillit pleurer en voyant l'état de son patient préféré. Elle vérifia son état, et décrétas qu'il serait sur pied d'ici une semaine, mais qu'il ne devait surtout pas rester seul. Ils réveillèrent Draco, et lui demandèrent de s'occuper du brun. Ils lui donnèrent comme excuse qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester à cause des enfants. Le blond accepta s'en trop se poser de question. Les trois autres partirent sans laisser de trace. En attendant que l'ancien Griffondor revienne à lui, il fit le tour de l'appartement. Il était assez grand, avec deux chambres séparé par la salle de bain, une cuisine américaine, un grand salon-salle à manger, le tout d'un blanc uniforme, il n'y avait pas de cadre sur les meubles, les quelques vases étaient vide de toutes fleurs. Il était dans la demeure d'un fantôme. Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé, il vit une porte cachée, on ne distinguait qu'une fente en bas et un léger relief, la poigné. Il avait de nombreuses fois croiser ce genre de porte, elle renfermait presque toujours des secrets. Son manoir en était truffé, mais bon, il revint à la porte d'Harry. Curieux, il se dirigea vers ce lieu secret, arrivé devant il hésita à l'ouvrir. Mais, il voulait tout savoir du brun, alors il poussa la porte. C'était une petite pièce sombre, sans fenêtre. Il alluma la lumière, et se retrouva face à un bureau recouvert de livre et d'artefact magique. Sur un porte-manteau était accroché de vielles robes de Poudlard, des cravates et deux capes, le tout plein de poussière. En s'avançant dans la pièce, il aperçut, caché tout au fond, dénué de poussière, un album photo. Quand il le prit, il vit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de celui où, sur la première page riaient James et Lili Potter. Il se rappelait encore la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

FLACHBACK : Reprise

Cela faisait deux semaines que leur relation avait commencé, et le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi il désirait encore Potter. Il marchait, furieux contre lui-même, il était seul dans un couloir perdu dans les cachots. Alors qu'il cessait de pester pendant deux minutes, il entendit quelqu'un parler. Reconnaissant la voix, il alla voir ce que faisait le brun dans ces cachots. Il le trouva dans une salle abandonnée, assit en tailleur sur un bureau, avec, sur les genoux un grand cahier auquel il semblait parler. Il s'approcha silencieusement et regarda ce qui se releva être un album photo où deux personnes ressemblant à Harry riaient. Et celui-ci parlait :

« ... j'hésite à leurs dire, vous savez. Mais 'mione ce doute de quelque chose, quant à Ron, il va se vexer si j'en parle à Hermione et pas à lui. Mais en même temps, si je lui dis il va crier au viol et me taper un scandale. Quant aux autres mecs du dortoir, ils veulent le nom de la "chanceuse demoiselle", je ne peux pas leur dire que je me tape Malfoy.

- Ouais, je préférerais que ça reste entre nous, dit le Serpentard, faisant sursauter le courageux Griffondor.

-Qu'es... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te retourne la question, que fait le prince Griffondor dans les couloirs de Serpentard ?

-Rien qui te concerne.

-Pourtant tu parlais de notre... relation, avec des... photos.

-C'est mes parents, murmura Harry.

-Ça je l'avais deviné, Potter. Tu aurais du mal à renier ton père, mais tu as...

-Les yeux de ma mère, oui je sais, le coupa le Survivant. »

Un silence gênant s'installa. Puis le brun se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant Draco seul avec ses pensées.

FLASHBACK : Retour à la réalité

Il sortit de ses souvenirs, et tourna la page. Il tomba sur des photos du trio griffondorien âgé de 11 à 17 ans, assit sous un arbre, ou au bord du lac. Une photo de Ron et Hermione en pleine révision pour les aspics, une autre d'Harry endormit la bouche ouverte sur le canapé de la salle commune de Griffondor, à côté d'une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Tout en rigolant il tourna les pages, et finit par tomber sur des photos d'un tout autre registre. En grand trônait une photo de lui, Draco Malfoy, Prince de Serpentard, endormit seulement couvert par un bout de drap. La suivante, il s'en rappelait, s'était une des premières photos où ils étaient tous les deux. Ils étaient dans une grande salle, sur un canapé, il avait Harry sur les genoux, et ce dernier avait la tête dans son cou, puis tournait la tête vers l'appareil, avec un air surprit. Les dernières pages de l'album n'étaient dédiées cas eux.

Passa ainsi plusieurs heures, alors que Draco s'était perdu dans la contemplation d'une photo de Harry endormit serrant dans ces bras une vieille peluche qui avait un jour représenté un tigre noir et orange (il a un Tigrou...). Une tête brune apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte mal fermé, ces yeux lançant des éclairs que le blond. Qui, se sentant observé, regarda en direction de la porte et vit le magnifique jeune homme qu'était Harry, le fusillant du regard. Ce dernier, avançait, menaçant, vers le blond, et dit de sa voix la plus froide :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il avait le teint pâle et les cheveux ternes, ces yeux étaient injectés de sang. On aurait dit un junkie. Le fier Serpentard, lui répondit de tout son orgueil :

« Vois-tu, je suis ici en tant que chaperon, pour les pauvres petits survivants suicidaire.

-Alors, tu peux repartir, je n'ai pas besoin d'être gardé comme un irresponsable.

-Pourtant, à mon souvenir, ça a toujours été ainsi que tu as vécu. Qu'importent les règlements, qu'importent les morts, et qu'importe le mal que tu faisais autour de toi.

-Ne me confond pas avec toi, veux-tu ? J'ai toujours veillé sur mes amis, et aujourd'hui encore je veille comme je peux sur leur bonheur.

-Pourquoi ? demanda doucement Draco.

-Pourquoi ? Que veux-tu savoir ? Comment ai-je pu veiller sur eux, alors que je me meurs ? Pourquoi suis-je seul dans mon monde ? Où pourquoi ne t'étais-je pas pardonner ? Sa voix, d'abord hurlement, s'éteignit dans un murmure, un sanglot.

-Je veux seulement savoir, comment toi, le courageux et fort Griffondor, as-tu pu en venir à désirer la mort ?

-Je la désire comme je t'ais désiré, et parce que je te désire encore. Ne comprend tu pas que tu me tue ?

-Je te tue... Alors que j'ai toujours voulu te voir le plus rayonnant, le plus beau et le plus heureux possibles. Toi, tu ne comprends pas mon sacrifice.

-Oh oui, parlons-en de ton « sacrifice », tu avais l'air plutôt heureux de ta « mission » si dangereuse.

-Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai fait pour toi, pour nous.

Draco s'était levé et se tenait dos à Harry, sur le seuil de la pièce, après ses mots, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement. Mais Potter voulait savoir tout ce que son ex-petit ami lui avait caché, alors il lui courut après, et lui attrapa la manche au moment où le blond ouvrait la porte.

"Attend... ne part pas... je veux comprendre. Dit, désespérément le brun.

-Que veux-tu savoir ? Comment se passait mes entretient avec mon cher maître ? Quelle dose de plaisir prenait-il à me torturer, à me rabaisser, à me salir ? Sa fierté en voyant ma honte, et les marques qu'il me laissait et m'obligeait à montrer. Il m'exhibait comme sa chose, il m'a brisé. Ce que tu ne comprends pas, je vais te le montrer."

Il pointa sa baguette vers Harry, et murmura :

"Legimens"

Ils plongèrent dans les souvenirs du blond. Passant sur des scènes de tortures, de violes. Harry vit son aimé traiter en esclave, en objet qu'on expose avec fierté. Ils virent le Lord obliger Draco à se reproduire avec une mangemorte, comme on fait reproduire des chiens. Puis Draco du tuer son père, ce dernier lui fit promettre de prendre ses responsabilité. Puis apparu une pièce, un cachot, dedans Draco se faisait soigné par Rogue. Il fit disparaître les cicatrices les plus importantes, mais dans l'esprit de Draco l'humiliation était toujours présente. Harry pleurait devant ses scènes si horribles. Tandis que Draco, lui, restait de marbre face à son passé. Enfin, vint une scène beaucoup plus calme. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit de préfet de Draco. Harry dormait encore, il était tôt, mais le blond, lui, se leva, s'habilla, et s'assit au secrétaire. Il prit un parchemin, ainsi que sa plume, et commença à écrire :

_**Peut-être te reverrais-je, peut-être pas. Mais si aujourd'hui je ne reviens pas, alors considère-moi comme mort.**_

_**Tu dors à mes côtés, je voudrais tellement revoir tes yeux d'émeraude. Mais j'ai peur que tu ne te réveilles, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir partir. Tu es un ange, et moi je ne suis rien. Je ne suis qu'un objet, qu'un corps sans volonté. Il n'y que toi qui me fait vivre. **_

_**Aujourd'hui je vais te faire souffrir, je le sais. Je vais te quitter, en espérant que tu trouves quelqu'un à aimer. Ses jours à tes côtés ont été les plus beaux de mon existence, et le seront toujours. Mais, je suis un adulte, je dois prendre ma responsabilité. Demain, le Lord attaquera Poudlard, ta maison. Et moi, je ne serais pas à tes côtés, ni des siens, je serais avec une mangemort, attendant que le fruit des ordres de Voldemort vienne au monde.**_

_**Tu dois avoir compris maintenant. Je vais être père, un enfant va naître au manoir Jedusor. Je vais élever cet enfant, car même si sa génitrice est au service du mage noir, lui, il est innocent. N'est crainte, une fois l'enfant dans mes bras, elle mourra.**_

_**Tu dois me haïr, je ne t'en veux pas. Moi-même je me hais pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais vois-tu, j'ai fait une promesse à mon père avant de l'achever, celle de toujours prendre ma responsabilité.**_

_**Tu commences à te réveiller, je m'en vais donc.**_

_**Prend soin de toi. **_

_**Je t'aime. **_

_**Excuse-moi.**_

_**Je pense à toi. Draco.**_

Le jeune Draco se leva alors, alla embrasser le front de son aimé. Puis il plia la lettre, fit mine de vouloir la poser son sur oreiller, mais se ravisa. Il prit de nouveaux sa plume et un morceau de parchemin et y nota simplement :

_**Désolé.**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Il posa ses quelques mots sur l'oreiller, et s'en alla sans mot, ni geste de plus. Là-dessus Draco fit sortir Harry de son esprit. Ce dernier, était on ne peut plus choquée que Malfoy ait été jusque-là pour espionner Voldemort. Le blond, lui, ne fit aucune remarque sur son passé. Après un moment de silence lourd de sens, le Griffondor rassembla tout son courage, et prit la parole :

« Pourquoi, ne m'as-tu rien dit?

-Quelle différence cela aurait fait ? Je ne voulais pas de ta pitié.

-Mais, regarde ce qu'il t'a forcé à faire, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfuit ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté de... Oh Mon Dieu... tu es père !

-Oui, cela parce que j'ai eu le courage de continuer à espionner pour toi.

-Pas pour moi, pour Dumbledore, la seule chose que je voulais que tu fasses pour moi, c'est m'aimer.

-Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, ce n'est pas pour le vieux fou que j'ai subi ces tortures. Mais pour mettre toutes les chances de ton côté, pour que tu puisses vivre enfin la vie que tu méritais.

-Et regarde où ça ma mener, ma vie n'as pas de sens sans toi. »

Draco ne répondit rien, sa vie à lui aussi n'avait de sens sans Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il ne pouvait pas faire cela au brun, il était trop sale pour cela. Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Potter vient le rejoindre, et après quelques minutes de silence, il lui demanda :

« Et l'enfant, qu'en as-tu fait?

-Elle vit avec moi, je l'élève, je suis son père après tout. Je t'ais trompé.

-Merci, j'avais remarqué.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Bah disons que j'ai vu que sur le moment, t'avais un peu la baguette de Voldy sur la tempe... Donc, tu as des circonstances atténuantes. Mais, je ne te pardonne pas le fait que tu m'es abandonné."

La conversation se termina comme elle avait commencé, sans réponse. La faim se faisant sentir, Harry alla dans sa cuisine sortit deux bol de nouilles instantané et fit chauffé de l'eau. Draco vient le rejoindre, il regarda intrigué les nouilles, et le brun le voyant faire lui dit :

"Je me nourrit que de ça, sauf quand Hermione se met en tête de me faire manger un truc diététique.

-Comment ça marche ? Ça faisait quand même depuis la veille à midi qu'il n'avait pas mangé.

-Tu fais chauffé de l'eau, tu verse dedans, t'attend 3 minutes, et tu manges.

-Pratique, les moldus ont quand même des trucs bien. »

Ils passèrent à table et mangèrent dans le silence le plus total. Puis une fois le repas terminé, ils se regardèrent. Harry prit la parole:

« Je préférerais que tu partes s'il te plait.

-Mais, pourquoi?

-Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici, s'est tout.

-Et je peux savoir la raison de mon départ?

-Je veux être seul. Je préfère que tu rentres chez toi, ta fille doit t'attendre.

-S'est vrai, tu as raison, tu es devenu bien raisonnable Harry.

-Je l'ais toujours été, sauf avec toi.

-C'est faux, et tu le sais bien.

-Je t'ai demandé de partir.

-J'ai entendu.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu encore là?

-Je veux te comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi?

-Je te l'ais déjà dit, je veux savoir pourquoi tu te meurs.

-Et je t'ais déjà répondu.

-Oui, mais la réponse ne m'as pas satisfait.

-Et pourtant, ce sera la seule que tu auras.

-Alors je reste jusqu'à ce que je trouve la vraie raison.

-Bien, dans ce cas, c'est moi qui pars.

-Je te l'interdit !

-Et qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres? Mon père, mon frère, un ami, un amant ? Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Maintenant part. »

Le Serpentard, blessé par ces mots prit ces affaires et partit, laissant le Griffondor, malgré la promesse faite à Mme Pomfresh.

Harry, regarda l'homme qu'il avait aimé de tout son être, partir. Il n'avait pas voulu le blessé, mais il avait eu peur que l'adulte, comme l'ado, lui montre le paradis pour le plonger en enfer. Il ne prit la peine de ranger la cuisine, et alla directement dans son bureau. Il s'assit là où IL était encore quelques heures plutôt. Il souleva la plupart des livres de la pile sur laquelle reposait l'album, et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. C'est à dire, un petit carnet banal, il l'ouvrit et tourna les pages, chacun d'elles étaient marqué d'une dates. Elles retraçaient sa scolarité au travers de ses altercations avec Malfoy. Au début s'était son journal intime, mais il avait vite été reconvertit en recueil Potter VS Malfoy, comme il aimait l'appeler. Il se souvint qu'a une époque, s'était leur dispute de couple qu'il retranscrivait. Il s'en rappelait une en particulier.

FLASHBACK: La dispute

C'était un samedi soir de juin, bientôt ils quitteraient le château. Cela faisait six bon mois qu'ils se voyaient. Leurs rencontres étaient assez régulières maintenant, au rythme de deux à trois fois par semaine maintenant. Leur arrangement marchait plutôt bien. Ces rencontres étaient vraiment bénéfiques à l'ambiance, car leurs disputes laissaient maintenant place au silence et au rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande. Mais Harry en avait marre de seulement baiser avec le joli blond. Il voulait plus, et il l'aurait, sinon il arrêterait tout. Aujourd'hui, chose rare, s'était lui qui l'attendait et non l'inverse. Il était vautré sur le lit et réfléchissait à la manière d'aborder le sujet. Cinq petites minutes après sa propre arrivée dans la salle, Malfoy fit son apparition. Il était magnifique, dieu descendu sur terre. Et comme d'habitude, il ne dit mot, il ne disait jamais rien quand ils se retrouvaient le soir. Et pour la première fois, le Griffondor brisa le silence.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Il lui jeta à peine un regard, puis s'avança vers Harry pour faire ce qu'il faisait toujours dans cette pièce.

« Non, ce soir je ne veux pas baiser, je veux discuter avec toi, et non rencontrer ta bite. »

Il continua de l'ignorer, et l'embrassa dans le cou, et se mis en tête de lui faire un suçon. Le rouge et or le laissa faire, mais quand il voulut l'embrasser. Il le gifla, le blond, le regarda, choqué, il prit alors la parole.

« Non, mais ça va pas? Je vais avoir une marque.

-Au le pauvre petit Serpentard, il est défigurer, plus aucune fille ne voudra l'approcher...

-Potter...

-Oh! Mais suis-je bête, seul les hommes l'intéresse se pauvre petit pédé.

-Ta gueule, Potter.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je me taire? Quand j'ai voulu te parler, m'as-tu écouté?

-Tu m'énerve, moi, au moins je n'ai pas l'air d'une fille en plus d'être une pédale.

-Quel réparti Malfoy, je suis vraiment impressionner. »

Ils étaient maintenant debout, face à face, et se regardaient dans les yeux tout en se lançant des insultes. S'était à celui qui détournerait les yeux ou bafouillerait. Petit à petit les insultes devinrent plus petites, plus basses, plus venimeuses, en un mot, plus blessantes. Ce fut Harry qui dépassa les bornes le premier. Et Draco, furieux qu'on l'attaque sur son père et le Lord, gifla le brun. Celui-ci choqué par le geste mis quelques temps à réagir. Il sauta sur le blond et le plaqua au sol. Ils se battirent, rendant coup pour coup, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, épuiser, côte à côte. Puis le vert et argent repris la parole.

« Tu voulais me parler de quoi Potter?

-Pour ce que t'en as à foutre.

-Vas y parle, ça m'intéresse.

-Mais bien sûr.

-Puisque je te le dit.

-D'accord, je voulais te dire qu'entre nous, ça ne peut plus durer.

-Pourquoi, tu t'es lassé de mon corps de rêve?

-Je suis sérieux.

-Mais moi aussi.

-Donc je disais, je te laisse le choix, soit on arrête, soit, on sort ensemble.

-Pourquoi faire? On couche déjà ensemble, et de toute manière, même si on se mettait ensemble, ça resterais un secret.

-Mais moi, je le saurais, et je veux une relation stable.

-Avec moi ?

-Non, avec le pape.

-Avec qui ?

-Laisse tomber, s'est un truc moldu. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Donc, je veux une relation normale.

-Cherche quelqu'un d'autre, je ne fais pas les relations normales.

-Mais, je te veux toi !

-Tu m'as déjà, pourquoi veux-tu changer une situation qui marche bien ?

-Pour toi, peut-être, mais pas pour moi. Je repose ma question, tu veux sortir avec moi, ou sortir de ma vie?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir... Je pense que je peux me débrouiller sans toi Potter.

-Très bien, je ne veux plus que tu m'adresse la parole, c'est compris, sinon tout le monde s'auras que t'es une tapette.

-Adieu Potter. »

Il sortit de la salle sur c'est mots.

FLASHBACK: Fin

Qui était-il après tout pour vouloir le pardon de son amour. Il l'avait blessé et il voulait qu'il ne lui en tienne pas compte, qu'elle honte pour lui. Il décida alors de disparaître, il avait tenté sa chance, mais l'avait perdu. Il retourna dans son grand manoir, si vide, si froid. Il était seul ici, sa fille était encore à Sainte Mangouste. Elle y resterait sûrement jusqu'à sa mort. Elle devait l'attendre, il allait toujours la voir le soir, mais, aujourd'hui il n'aurait pas le courage de lui faire face. Il alla dans sa chambre, il avait préféré resté dans la chambre de son enfance, s'était bien la seule pièce de cette grand battisse qui ne lui rappelait pas une "correction" de son père. Il se coucha, mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Au bout de quelques heures il finit par se relevé et sortit sa pensine, il y remit son passé, s'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour pouvoir avoir la conscience tranquille.

Il s'endormit et rêva des conséquences de leur première vraie dispute.

FLASHBACK: Conséquence

Il venait de sortir de la salle sur demande, Potter lui avait demandé l'impossible. Il comprit qu'ils étaient de retour au point mort, ni haine ni désir, mais lui il le haïrait toujours, il lui avait refusé son amitié. Il rentra dans sa chambre de préfet en essayant d'ignoré le fait que Potter lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait que lui pour une relation. Il eut du mal à dormir cette nuit-là, il mit ça sur le dos de la frustration. Il alla en cours et ne croisa pas le brun de la journée, il ne s'en étonna pas. Dans les jours qui suivirent, il ne le vit pas plus, au troisième jour il commença à s'inquiété. Mais le lendemain il était de retour dans la grande salle, il n'avait certes pas bonne mine, mais il était bien vivant. Après ça, il le vit dépérir de plus en plus, et la deuxième semaine depuis son retour, il craqua. Il vint le voir au sortir du cours de métamorphose. Il le prit appart, et lui exposa sa pensé:

" Es ce ma faute?

-Non. Lui dit laconiquement Harry.

-Menteur, je sais que c'est ma faute, il était dos au rouge et or.

-Tu veux la vérité ? Je vais te la donner, tu as parfaitement réussit ton coup, si je suis ici, c'est seulement par la volonté de mes amis. Sinon, j'aurai déjà disparu de ta vue.

-Mais, je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses, je veux te revoir souriant et riant avec tes amis. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, seulement de continuer de vivre.

-Si ton souhait va contre ma volonté, que feras-tu ? Si je décidais de mourir ?

-Je mourais avec toi, répondit simplement le vert et argent. »

Il partit sur c'est quelques mots. Au fond il préférait qu'ils aient arrêté maintenant, car bientôt il ne pourrait plus ce présenté nu devant lui. Bientôt il serait marqué comme du bétail, mais c'était et ça seras toujours sa destinée.

PDV Draco

Je n'arrive plus as dormir, alors je sors encore une fois dans le parc, il hante mes nuits. Je m'allonge là dans l'herbe et regarde le ciel. Et là je m'interroge, je mets des mots sur mes peurs. J'interroge la Lune, tant que je suis à l'abri de se soleil qui me brûle. Elle doit bien rire en entendant mes pensées. Mais je continue, je demande si j'ai encore une chance avec toi, ou si j'ai fini par tout cassé. J'ai peur, peur d'aimer, peur de souffrir, de te faire souffrir. Pourquoi voudrais-tu de moi, je n'ai pas d'humour, je suis sarcastique et blessant, je suis égoïste et égocentrique, et bientôt je serais ton ennemi. Parfois je me demande si je ne faire pas mieux de disparaître, ainsi j'arrêterais de brisé tous ceux qui m'aime. Tu vois, tu n'es pas le premier que je brise. J'ai toujours eu cette faculté innée de faire mal, vois-tu ? Chacun de mes "amis" a eu l'honneur de m'approcher, mais ils se sont brûlés, certains plus que d'autres, mais toi, ça me fait mal de te voir ainsi. Je vais disparaître, ne t'inquiète pas, mais pas tout de suite, j'ai d'abord mon devoir à accomplir. Pour qu'après mon départ, au moins une personne est été fière de moi.

Je me relève, il est temps de rentré, ma dernière nuit libre vient de toucher à sa fin, j'ai fini ce qu'il m'avait ordonné. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, j'espère en avoir le courage.

PDV: Fin

Il réintégra sa chambre et dormit quelques heures, deux tous aux plus. Il s'habilla en circonstance, en noir, ce soir Poudlard serais en deuil. Mais avant, il lui restait une journée pour se préparé. Alors qu'il montait déjeuner, il fut attrapé et pousser dans une salle de classe vide. Il se doutait un peu de l'identité de son kidnappeur, Potter. Et quand il se retourna il eut la surprise de se trouver face à la belette et à la sang de bourbe. Elle prit la parole avant qu'il n'est pu protester:

« Il faut que tu assume maintenant Draco.

-C'est Malfoy pour toi. Que j'assume quoi ?

-Ce que t'a fait à Harry, sale fouine, répondit du tac au tac Ron.

-Ce que j'ai fait ? Il est le seul responsable de son état. »

Ils savaient tous les trois qu'il n'en était rien, alors Hermione reprit la discutions:

« Il t'aime. Comment peux-tu lui faire ça ?

-Il n'a pas le droit de m'aimer. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer.

-Qui es-tu pour décider de ça ?

-Je n'ai rien décidé, c'est ainsi, et ça le seras toujours. Maintenant, laissez-moi aller déjeuner.

-Non, Harry ne mange plus par ta faute, alors je ne vois pourquoi toi tu aurais ce droit.

-Tout est de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas cherché plus à mes côtés, alors je viendrais de sortir de son lit.

-Tu es une ordure. Il t'avoue son amour, et toi tu lui dis « c'était bon, mais c'était que de la baise ».

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je lui ai simplement dit qu'il s'était tromper, je ne peux pas avoir de relation sérieuse.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Car j'appartiens déjà à quelqu'un.

-Je le savais sale mangemort, tu me dégoûte, cracha le rouquin.

-Ron, s'il te plait tait-toi ou sort.

-Comme tu voudras, il sortit en claquant la porte.

-Pourquoi es-tu devenu son esclave ? Toi qui es si fière de ton rang, de ton sang, de ton nom.

-C'est mon destin. J'ai été élevé pour ça, pour succédé à mon père.

-N'es-tu donc qu'une machine, un clone de ton père, une marionnette ?

-Oui.

-Tu me fais pitié. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta elle aussi la pièce.

Plus tard dans la journée Harry et Draco se croisèrent. Ce dernier vit l'état déplorable du premier, il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ces bras. Il se débattit puis finit par cédé, il se blottit plus profondément dans ces bras qui l'entourait, protecteur. Puis il sentit deux doigt lui relevé le menton, il se retrouva face à face avec celui qui l'avait rejeté. Il l'embrassa, puis il lui murmura, avant de partir en direction de la tour d'astronomie:

« Pardonne moi, je t'en supplie, c'est la seule solution. »

Cette nuit-là Dumbledore mourut de la main du professeur Rogue, mettant en mauvaise posture l'héritier Malfoy.

FLASHBACK: Pause

Cette nuit-là, Harry aussi ne trouva pas le sommeil. Sa conscience le travaillait, il s'en voulait d'avoir rejetés d'office les tentatives de Draco. Il avait fait la sourde oreille à toutes ces excuses, ces explications, ces raisons. Il pensa beaucoup cette nuit-là, assit sur son lit, ressassant le passé et essayant de comprendre la raison qui le poussait à lui refuser son pardon. Il décortiqua chaque instant de leurs folles nuits, comme des doigts qui se frôlent, un message, mot doux caché dans un livre. Il revit le déclin de l'espion et ces réflexions, ces coups de blues, ce demandant si il n'était pas cocue. Il comprit enfin que ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal était le silence. Jamais Draco ne lui racontait comme s'était passé la réunion de Mangemort, ni ces problèmes, ces doutes, ces peurs. Il se rendit compte que celui qu'il avait haït cinq ans et aimé beaucoup plus longtemps, était un mystère pour lui. Il ne connaissait pas Draco Malfoy, et celui-ci se mettait en colère dès que le sujet était abordé. Il aimait un inconnu, charmant certes, mais trop silencieux. Il décida de lui laisser une chance, mais maintenant, il voulait tout savoir. Draco allait devoir lutter pour récupérer sa confiance et son amour. Non pas qu'il l'ait jamais perdu, mais Harry avait été blessé, et ne dit-on pas qu'un animal blessé est dangereux. Le survivant sourit et s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Au matin, le Serpentard se leva, s'habille et prit la cheminette jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste. Il alla au service puériculture, chambre 45, et il la regarda dormir, sa fille. Sa pauvre petite fille, à sa naissance elle avait failli mourir. Son cœur était trop petit, trop faible pour la faire vivre. Aujourd'hui sa maison c'était cette chambre, attendant une greffe. Il s'approcha du lit et détailla encore une fois son petit visage, ses cheveux châtains coupés court, et ses yeux, pour le moment cachés par ses paupières, ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle était une version féminine et plus colorée de son père. Si tout allait bien, ce soir il pourrait la ramener chez elle. Depuis sa naissance elle n'y avait passé que 6 mois morcelés. Il passa sa journée à attendre que ses amours lui prêtent attention.

Il faisait déjà nuit depuis une heure, quand le docteur entra dans la chambre de la fillette. Elle était réveillée et attendait avec impatience le verdict. Il la regarda, lui sourit et dit:

« C'est bon, tu es libre. Mais n'oublié pas de revenir pour l'examen mensuel. »

Elle sauta dans les bras de son père qui l'emmena dans la salle de bains et l'habilla d'une petite robe noire avec des dentelles blanches. Il la détailla et se dit qu'il était vraiment dommage qu'une si jeune enfant est à subir tant de malheurs. Il transplana chez eux, la fit manger et la coucha en lui racontant une histoire. Puis il alla lui aussi se coucher.

FLASHBACK: La Grande Bataille, Manoir Jedusor

Ça y est, il a l'enfant dans les bras, sa mère, il n'a même pas eu besoin de la tuer, elle venait de mourir en couche. Il sortit du manoir et couru jusqu'aux limites de la propriété. Il devait se dépêcher car l'enfant avait faim et semblait avoir froid. Il transplana dans son manoir, il confia l'enfant à un elfe de maison, fit ses bagages et partit pour la France en attendant que la guerre cesse, et que Harry l'oubli. Il marcha longtemps dans la campagne avant d'arriver à destination. Il n'avait pas voulu transplaner à proximité pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Après tout, ils étaient dans un village moldu. Il y avait acheté une petite maison il y a quelques années, il pensait en faire une maison de campagne.

Une semaine plus tard, sa fille était au plus mal, il retourna donc en Angleterre et alla à Sainte Mangouste. On lui dit qu'elle avait besoin de soin constants, il rentra donc, dans sa nouvelle maison, seul.

FLASHBACK: Pause

Quand il y repensait, cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il était rentré définitivement au pays. Il avait revendu la maison, et aujourd'hui il espérait pouvoir être heureux dans son si grand manoir.

Harry, lui, passa une journée normale, c'est-à-dire, réveil midi pas Hermione, repas, discussions, puis ils se replongeaient dans ses romans. Il cherchait à s'échapper à travers eux. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à ce sortir de la tête un certain blond. Il se demandait si il y avait encore de l'espoir pour Eux; comment se nommait cette être qui lui avait pris son aimé. Mais, il mit de côté toutes ces questions, décida d'oublier et alla se coucher.

Draco ce matin-là, fut réveillé par quelque chose de très inhabituel, sa fille. Elle l'appelait à plein poumons, et il alla voir ce qui lui arrivait. Après s'être occupé d'elle, il passa la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi à jouer avec elle. Mais vint l'heure de la sieste, il la coucha, mit un elfe de maison à sa surveillance, et sortit pour aller à l'appartement Potter. Il entra sans frapper et trouva le sujet de ses maux assit n'importe comment sur un vieux fauteuil défoncé. Il lisait un livre, et semblait hypnotisé par les mots. Il vivait le livre, alors Malfoy s'approcha doucement de lui et l'appela, aucune réaction. Donc le Serpentard le secoua légèrement, puis plus fort, enfin le Griffondor sembla se rendre compte de la présence du blond. Il le regarda, et lui demanda:

« Qu'es ce que tu fais là Draco?

-Je suis revenu te voir, te parler.

-Rentre chez toi, va rejoindre ta fille.

-Non, j'ai encore un peu de temps, elle dort.

-Je ne veux pas te parler, dit Le Survivant d'un ton las, maintenant soit un gentil garçon et laisse-moi.

-Tu ne te rappelle pas? Avant tu aimais quand j'étais un vilain garçon, avant... Mais avant quoi Harry? Quand avons-nous commencé à nous éloigner?

-Tu ne comprends pas, lui répondit-il, comme un père parle à son enfant.

-Alors explique-moi!

-Si c'est tout ce que tu désir, alors je peux te l'offrir.

-Oui, s'il te plait.

-De nous deux, j'étais le seul à parler, toi tu étais toujours silencieux. Et puis, regarde notre « couple », notre relation, elle était si différentes, si étrange. Nous n'avons jamais fait les choses dans l'ordre. Par la haine nous avons eu du sexe, et par l'amour, qu'avons-nous eu? Les mots doux, les baisers, les câlins, le flirt, mais trop tard, nous avions déjà tout détruit. A croire que nous étions trop jeunes, nous avons peut être confondu la haine et l'amour, peut-être qu'Éros s'est trompé. » Il dit ces derniers mots dans un murmure. La tirade passionnée était devenu chuchotis. Un silence s'installa, ils réfléchissaient aux paroles du brun. Puis Draco reprit la parole:

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais douté t'aimer. J'ai voulu te protéger de moi, de mon passé, de mon présent, tu étais mon futur. Seulement le destin nous a jouer un tour. Tu sais, au début je détestais ce petit être, il nous séparait, mais au fil des jours je m'inquiétais de plus en plus pour elle. Puis un jour, j'ai failli la perdre, mais elle a miraculeusement survécu. Tu sais, je suis sûr que tu l'adorerais.

-A-t-elle au moins un nom ton "adorable poupée"? »

Draco au un doux sourire, et répondit doucement.

" Adélaïde Catherine Malfoy, je voulais un nom de reine pour ma princesse.

-Adélaïde... C'est magnifique. Comment est-elle?

-Elle me ressemble beaucoup. Mais, tu sais, elle est malade, j'ai peur pour elle. Personne ne sait ce qu'elle a, le médecin a baptisé son état "Phénix". Il dit que son corps s'auto détruit, puis se régénère quand la mort la frôle. Après, elle a une période où rien ne se produit. Puis le cycle reprend. Mais, je pense qu'elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, cette période ce raccourcit de plus en plus, tandis que la régénération faiblit. Bientôt, je serais de nouveau seul."

Le silence s'installa, gênant. Puis, Draco se leva, vola un baiser à Harry, puis transplana. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester.

Quand il arriva dans son salon, il vit que sa fille était là et l'attendait, blottie dans son fauteuil. Il alla la prendre dans ses bras, et monta dans la bibliothèque, c'était l'heure de son cours. Il lui Apprenait à lire, écrire, compter et à lancer des sort simples. Ce jour-là, il commença par les sorts, car il n'avait que rarement l'occasion de faire se cour. Il lui prêta sa baguette et entreprit de voir si elle avait perdu la main ou pas. Et apparemment non, elle était vraiment habile, la digne héritière du Lord, mai sa elle devrait jamais le savoir. Il passa alors à la lecture, elle adorait ça, et était plutôt douée. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une page quand l'alarme de transplanage retentit. Le maître de maison descendit voir qui était son invité surprise. Et il vit avec étonnement un Potter, relativement bien habillé, l'attendant au beau milieu du hall. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler, qu'Harry dit:

« Tu as ta chance, ne la perd pas. »

Il allait repartir, quand Malfoy l'en empêcha en lui prenant le bras. Il le regarda et lui murmura:

«Merci, je t'aime, et t'ai toujours aimé, n'en doute pas.

-Je sais.

-Ne part pas tout de suite, reste un peu, je vais te présenter Adélaïde.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous dérangeait.

-Ça lui fera plaisir, nous avons peu de visiteur. »

Il le guida à travers le manoir jusqu'à une petite bibliothèque. Et quand il entra, une petite voix demanda:

« Papa, c'est qui?

-On dit « qui est-ce? » ma chérie. C 'est un ami, tu t'en rappel, je t'ais parler de lui.

-C'est celui qui as tué le méchant?

-Oui poussin. Entre Harry, n'est pas peur.

-Bonjour, Adélaïde.

-Bonjour monsieur. »

Ils se détaillèrent quelques minutes, puis la petite reprit sa lecture, tandis que son père et son ami allaient dans le petit salon attenant. Draco alla leur servir un verre au bar et revint avec un cognac pour lui et un whisky pur feu pour Harry.

« Je crois me souvenir que tu adore ça.

-Merci. »

Un silence s'établit, paisible, chacun dans ses pensées sirotait lentement son verre. Malfoy jeta un regard au brun et eu un sourire, il se rappelait parfaitement de l'amour de ce dernier pour le whisky. Combien de fois il l'avait fait boire pour le voir avec Ce regard. Les yeux embrumés et vagues, les joues rougis et les lèvres au goût au whisky. Il aimait souvent en profiter pour l'avoir sans que Monsieur ne se batte pour sa place d'actif. Il avait très envie maintenant, du brun, mais il savait que si il avait le malheur de faire ça. Alors il perdrait toutes ces chances. Pendant ce temps, Harry l'observait et se doutait du contenue des pensées de son cher « ami ». Alors, il s'exclama:

« Ni pense même pas!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te forcerais à rien.

-C'était quoi ce sourire, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Ne me pique pas mes tics supers sexy!

-Ça va, tu es sur de passer encore la porte? Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui me l'as appris.

- Et alors? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Et d'abord pourquoi je ne passerais plus la porte?

-Laisse tomber, c'est moldu.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Quel question?

-C'était quoi ce putain de sourire?

-Mais rien, je pensais au passé.

-Justement, c'est ça qui m'inquiète.

-Tu te rappel combien j'aimais boire avec toi?

-Non, c'est bien ça le problème.

-Pourtant tu semblais adorer ça.

-Draco, tais-toi!

-Mais, laisse-moi au moins me souvenir, je t'apprendrais ce que tu ignores sur ces soirées...

-Malfoy!

-Oui?

-Ta gueule!"

Il se leva et alla se placer face au blond, debout entre ses jambes. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis il lui dit à l'oreille:

"J'ai toujours eu une très bonne résistance à l'alcool."

Et il reprit le baiser, la passion les dévorait, Harry venait de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Draco, et passait ses mains sur son ventre. Le Serpentard, lui, avait entreprit de le déshabiller. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent seulement vêtus de leur orgueil. Le nuit tombait, la pièce ne fut alors qu'éclairé par la cheminé. Et, alors que la Lune se levait, leur étreinte se fit plus passionnée, jusqu'à arriver à son paroxysme.

Au petit matin, ce fut Harry qui se leva le premier, il récupéra ses habits et laissa un petit mot à son amant lui disant qu'il était simplement rentré chez lui. Arrivé dans son appartement, il eut la surprise de trouver ses amis l'attendant de pied ferme. Hermione commença à lui passer un savon :

"Tu étais où? Tu te rends compte qu'on s'est inquiété pour toi?

-Oui Hermione.

-Qu'es ce qui t'as pris?

-J'ai suivi mes envies.

-Tu as dormit où?

Un sourire pervers apparu sur les lèvres du brun

-Dans le salon de Draco.

-Qu'es ce que tu faisais là-bas?

-La même chose que dans sa chambre à Poudlard .

-Mais, pourquoi?

-C'est bon Hermi' t'es pas ma mère.

-Peut-être, mais c'est moi qui me suit occupé de toi toutes ses années!

-C'est bon, excuse-moi.

- C'est pas grave. Maintenant, explique-moi tout ça. »

Et il lui expliqua. Ron lui accorda même un câlin, ça lui arrivait de temps en temps depuis qu'Harry était devenu un meurtrier. Au niveau émotionnel, il était retombé en enfance. Ils passèrent la journée tous les trois, comme par le passé, parlant quidditch et famille. Harry prit même des nouvelles de ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis cinq ans, tel que les anciens Griffondor, Neville, Seamus, Dean, même de Luna, et de tous les autres. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, et s'endormirent sur le canapé devant la télé.

Au petit matin, Ron les laissa à leur discutions entre "filles", pour aller travailler. Harry et Hermione passèrent la matinée à discuter, puis elle repartit pour récupérer son bébé qui était au Terrier. Quant à l'élu, il partit faire une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite quand de rares occasions: du shopping. Maintenant qu'il s'était rabiboché avec Draco, il fallait qu'il se fasse beau. Il passa l'après-midi entre le chemin de traverse et le centre du Londres moldu. Quand il rentra dans son appartement, les bras chargé de paquets. Il trouva la porte fracassée, et un mot sur la table du salon. Le reste de l'appartement était saccagé, ils avaient même trouvé la pièce cachée. Il y entra, et vit que tout était à sa place dans la pièce, sauf son album photo et son journal manquaient. En refaisant le tour des pièces, il vit aussi qu'un hibou attendait avec une lettre à sa patte. Il voulut la récupérer, mais l'animal se mit hors de sa portée, alors Harry alla s'asseoir, la tête dans les mains, sur son canapé. C'est là qu'il se rappela du petit papier qui trônait sur la table. Il le prit et y lit:

"Tu es resté trop longtemps dans l'ombre, cher Potter, il est temps de te remettre à la lumière."

Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la cheminée, il appela la première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'est à dire Draco. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, alors Harry tenta un appel chez ses amis. Il eut de la chance, Ron était rentré tôt ce jour-là. I lui répondit donc:

"Ba alors mon frère? Je te manquais déjà?

-Ron, j'ai un problème.

-Bouge pas, j'arrive... t'es où?

-Chez moi."

Il prit le réseau de cheminette, et arriva sur l'instant. Et ne sus quoi dire en voyant le massacre, il se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda:

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-Quelqu'un est venu ici chercher quelque chose, et il la trouvé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pris?

-Un album photo et un livre.

-Cet album Là?

-Oui.

-Et le livre? Ton journal?

-Oui, ils ont laissé un mot, tiens. »

Pendant que le roux lisait le mot, le brun leur fit un thé. Et alors qu'il l'amenait à son ami, la cheminée s'activa e laissa passer un Draco Malfoy habillé de pied en cape. Il y eu un petit moment de silence, puis le blond parla enfin:

« Qu'est-ce que vous avait fait à ce pauvre appartement?

-J'ai été cambriolé. T'était où?

-Je bossais. Qui a fait ça?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Il lui tendit le mot et lui expliqua. Ils restèrent tous les trois-là à réfléchir. Soudain, un hibou vint se poser sur la table basse devant eux. Harry voulu l'attraper, mais il alla se poser à côté de Draco. Ce dernier prit la lettre, l'ouvrit et la lue.

« Mon cher Draco,

Je préférerais te voir mort qu'avec ça, je pouvais comprendre que tu veuille rester seul. Mais trop c'est trop, donc si tu ne veux pas trôner en première page, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.

Moi. »

Il se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Qu'es ce que ça dit? demanda Harry.

-Ça dit que nous serons bientôt face aux flashs et aux plumes à papote.

-Qui?

-Une vieille connaissance qui ne supporte pas la concurrence.

-Une de tes connaissances ou des miennes?

-Une des miennes, mon père la destinait à m'épouser.

-Je présume qu'on ne peut pas acheter son silence.

-Non, mais on peut récupérer l'album et ton journal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut en échange?

-Je ne sais pas. Je propose qu'on aille lui rendre une petite visite.

-D'accord, mais demain, j'ai eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui. »

Ron était resté silencieux tout le long de cet échange, il partit discrètement en lançant un faible au revoir. Les deux autres l'avaient totalement oublié, et étaient plongé dans un sulfureux baiser. Et quand, au bout de quelques instants ils se séparèrent, ils eurent la surprise de se voir seuls. Ils passèrent outre, et reprirent leur échangent. Harry glissa ses mains sur le corps de son amant qui gémit. Ils tombèrent sur le canapé et se mirent en tête de se dévêtirent. Ce ne fut alors que gémissement, plaisir et contentement. Une fois leurs hormones calmées ils s'endormirent.

Ils se réveillèrent vers dix-huit heures. Tout d'abord Draco partit se doucher, puis Harry se lave, le chercha et le rejoignit sous le jet d'eau chaude. Après leurs chaude après-midi, ils dînèrent et voulurent se recoucher, mais Draco du rentrer s'occuper de sa fille. Alors, ils partirent pour le manoir Malfoy. A leur arrivée un elfe vint leur ouvrir, mais quand son maître lui demanda où était sa fille, il ne put lui répondre. La pauvre créature bafouilla:

"Maître Draco, monsieur. La jeune maîtresse est malade à Sainte Mangouste, monsieur."

Le brun et le blond se regardèrent et foncèrent dans la cheminée, direction la clinique de Londres. Le hall était en effervescence, des médicomages couraient dans tous les sens. Draco en chopa un et lui demanda si Adélaïde était dans sa chambre, on lui répondit que non, elle n'était pas ici. Le Serpentard commençait doucement à s'énerver, il retourna tout droit chez lui, suivit d'un Harry inquiet pour cette gueule d'ange. Il le trouva dans la chambre de sa fille, un parchemin à la main, il semblait ailleurs. Le Griffondor prit la feuille, dessus était écrit, de la même écriture que celle du mot qu'il avait trouvé chez lui:

« Qui t'as permit d'être heureux, connard? Je n'aurais de cesse de vouloir ta perte. Je te hais. »

Harry prit Draco dans ses bras, et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sur son front, tentant de le consoler. Le Serpentard, enfermé dans son silence, pleurait. Deux gouttes d'eaux glissaient sur sa peau d'albâtre, ses yeux métal brillaient, sa respiration se faisait haletante. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant. Malgré la croyance populaire, il avait un cœur et il aimait sa fille. Il se reprit et voulut partir chercher l'enfant. Mais son compagnon le retint:

« Attend, qu'es ce que tu vas faire? Tu vas y aller comme ça? C'est tout ce qu'elle attend.

-Et que veux-tu que je fasse d'autres?

-On va appeler les aurors, et on va réfléchir. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, deux aurors vinrent avec Ron. Ils inspectèrent les lieux et décidèrent de lancer un avis de recherche. Une semaine durant la peur les rangea. L'enquête n'avançait pas, et aucune rançon n'avait été demandée. Le jeune Malfoy était sur les nerfs et le jeune Potter avait des tendances assassines. Leur couple battait de l'aile comme il l'avait fait pendant ce qui aurait dû être leur septième année.

FLASHBACK

« Arrête! J'en ai marre! Je suis fatigué, je bas la campagne toute la journée, moi!

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que moi j'ai des journées très reposantes!

-Et bien, oui, toi tu restes planqué chez l'autre face de serpent!

-Et tu crois quoi? Qu'on fait un bridge, peut-être? Eh bien, non, tu l'énerve et c'est sur qui qu'il se défoule, hein? Sur nous bien sûr! Alors quand je rentre, j'aimerais pouvoir me détendre!

-C'est vrai que là comme ça t'as l'air vraiment détendu, ironisa Harry. T'as pas pensé que moi j'avais peut-être pas envie?

-Tu vas pas m'emmerder, t'es toujours partant!

-Et bien, non, j'en ai marre de cette situation. A chaque fois qu'on se voit on fait que baiser. Je ne suis pas un coup d'un soir, je suis ton copain, t'es censé m'aimer, mais j'ai comme un doute là. »

Malfoy ne dit rien, il partit en claquant la porte. Il alla noyer son chagrin dans un bar moldu et termina sa soirée avec un inconnu brun. Au petit matin, la première chose qu'il vit furent deux émeraudes qui le fixaient méchamment. Se souvenant de sa conquête de la veille, il eut la présence d'esprit d'être effrayé. Ce qui fit sourire la cause de sa peur, autrement dit son petit ami, Harry Potter, Survivant et Élu, ennemi juré du puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort. Donc, Harry lui sourit d'un air sadique et lui dit:

« Tu as exactement 3 secondes pour sortir de ce lit, Malfoy.

-Attend Harry.

-1

-Je peux tout t'expliquer.

-2, le temps passe Draco. »

Le dit Draco sortit donc d'un bond du lit. Sa conquête se réveilla et décida de partir discrètement. Potter fixait le corps nu de son amant, puis son regard dériva sur les draps froissés. Il fit alors un pas vers lui. Draco ramassa une chemise qu'il enfila à la va vite, et recula tandis qu'Harry avançait. Ce dernier le coinça contre le mur, attrapa sa chemise, le regarda dans les yeux et gronda:

« Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Et il l'embrassa violemment, lui mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, il envahit sa bouche, dompta sa langue, la mordit elle aussi. Il délaissa sa bouche et entreprit de mordre chaque endroit que la conquête avait marqué, sous les plaintes de douleur du Serpentard. Quand Harry fut enfin calmé, il prit son amant dans ses bras et s'excusa lui demandant pardon:

« S'il te plait, dit moi que tu l'aimes, que tu me pardonnes, s'il te plait, s'il te plait. J'ai tellement peur que tu me laisse... Je le ferais, je te promets. »

Il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Et Draco, attendrit par cet enfant ayant trop vite grandit, l'embrassa et lui promit de ne plus partir, jamais plus. Mais cette dispute fut la première d'une longue série ou l'un comme l'autre se détruisait à sa manière. Draco allait se perdre dans d'autres bras, tandis qu'Harry tentât d'en finir plusieurs fois.

FLASHBACK: FIN

Et aujourd'hui encore, Harry monta sur le toit de son immeuble, monta sur le parapet, regarda la rue, cinq étages plus bas. Et il avança vers la mort. Sa chute fut stoppée de justesse par Hermione. Elle avait été prévenue de la dispute par un Draco paniqué, et, connaissant son ami, elle savait qu'il aimait sauter. Et oui, même les suicidaires ont leurs petites habitudes. Elle lui lança donc un sort pour le faire revenir doucement sur la terre ferme. Et commença à lui crier dessus:

« Non mais, ça va pas dans ta tête, ou quoi? Qu'es ce qui vous ait encore arrivé à tous les deux, hein? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Aller, dit le moi, que je sache lequel je dois prendre pour taper sur l'autre!

-C'est lui qu'as commencé!

- Pitié Harry, pour une fois dans ta vie comporte-toi comme un adulte! »

Les yeux verts se durcirent, pendant quelques instants Harry redevint le survivant, il lui dit d'une voix dure et froide:

« Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas me comporter en adulte? Contrairement à toi, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus un enfant, si jamais un jour j'en fus un. Tu te plains de devoir t'occuper de moi comme une mère, mais crois-tu que j'en ai besoin? J'ai grandis seul, de moi-même je suis devenu Harry Potter, le Grand Héros, meurtrier de Tom Jedusor. Penses-tu qu'un assassin ait besoin d'une mère? Je veux seulement disparaître. Je n'ai plus rien, plus d'honneur, d'innocence, d'amour. » Finit-il en murmurant presque inaudiblement à son amie. Qui le regarda et soupira:

« C'est bon tu te sens mieux?

-Oui.

-Aller viens-là! » Elle lui ouvrit ses bras, ou il alla se réfugier. Elle le serra contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux. En continuant ses gestes doux elle lui parla:

« Maintenant tu veux bien me dire, ce qui s'est passé?

-Adélaïde, tu sais la fille de Draco, elle a été enlevé, et c'est de ma faute. C'est parce qu'il est avec moi, j'apporte que du malheur. »

Hermione ne dit rien. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, puis il se détacha d'elle, lui sourit et lui proposa de venir boire un thé. La nuit commençait à tomber, et quand il rentra dans son appartement, il vit que rien n'avait bougé, les lieux étaient toujours détruits et, en plus, l'ampoule avait grillée. Il poussa un grand soupir et se tourna vers la jeune femme:

« Je crois que je t'offrirais un thé une autre fois, 'mione.

-Tu ne peux pas dormir ici. Tu veux venir à la maison?

-Non, ça ira. Je vais m'excuser auprès de Draco.

-D'accord, je passe demain à midi, soit là.

-Bonne nuit, embrasse ma nièce pour moi.

-Fais attention à toi. »

Sur ce ils se quittèrent, chacun retournant auprès de son amant.

Pendant ce temps, le dit amant du brun, était en pleine virée dans le Londres nocturne. Il avait déjà repéré sa nouvelle proie: un beau jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, châtain, une bouche pulpeuse, des yeux bleue profond, et une chute de rein à faire bander un saint. Draco prit sa démarche la plus aguicheuse et partit le rejoindre. Il traversa la rue et commença à l'aborder:

« Salut, ça va? » Ouais, je sais qu'elle magnifique manière d'aborder un mec, pensa Draco.

Et alors que l'autre allait répondre, Malfoy se fit tirer violemment par derrière. Il se retourna et fit face à la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir ce soir: Harry Potter. Le brun, bien trop calme pour ne pas cacher quelque chose, lui sourit gentiment. Il lui attrapa le bras et transplana. Ils atterrirent au bout milieu du chemin de traverse alors bondé de monde. Et c'est là que ça commença à être drôle enfin ça dépend pour qui. Harry regarda Draco qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

« Maintenant, tu vas te faire pardonner. Vois-tu? Moi j'avais décidé de sauver la situation et de faire des concessions. Et toi, pendant ce temps-là, tu cours les pantalons, tranquillement. Je crois que cette fois des fleurs ne suffiront pas.

-Quoi? Qu'es ce que tu vas me faire? M'attaquer?

-Non. On va, tous les deux, aller récupérer mes affaires et ta fille!

-Tu es fou, elle va tout dire à la presse.

- Alors, devançons-la, depuis le temps tu pourrais au moins faire ça pour moi! A moins que tu ne m'aimes plus?...

-Oh Harry... Bien sûr que je t'aime, mais pense à ma fille, à ma vie, que vont penser les gens?

-C'est donc tout ce qui t'intéresse? Les on-dit?

-Non, toi aussi tu mets important. Excuse-moi, allons-y. »

Le Griffondor fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, et décida de remettre la conversation à plus tard. Draco les fit transplaner dans une petite cour derrière un hôtel particulier. Ils se regardèrent et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils y découvrirent une décoration fine, des meubles anciens et une masse impressionnante d'objets magiques. Dans un placard, trois pensines de tailles différentes, sur la cheminé un pot de poudre de cheminette et un rappeltout trônaient. Là, derrière une porte, une collection de balais allant des tout premiers modèles aux tous derniers. Dans les escaliers, les portraits s'enchaînaient, certains dormaient, d'autres les observaient. Sur le palier les portes étaient innombrables, ils en ouvrirent quelques-unes, une chambre bleue, un boudoir et une bibliothèque se dévoilèrent. Ils poursuivirent leur avancé, ouvrant d'autres portes. Soudain, un bruit les fit sursauter. Ils se dirigèrent vers sa source, ouvrirent une porte noir, et entrèrent dans une chambres sombres et lugubres. Un sanglot retentit, sa source se déplaça et, la faible lumière du couloir éclaira un petit visage sillonné de larmes.

« Papa? demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix.

-Oui ma chérie, c'est moi. Approche s'il te plait.

-Tu es venu me chercher? Dit-elle en avançant vers Draco.

-Oui. Harry, allume la lumière s'il te plait."

Quand le reste de la pièce apparut devant leurs yeux, ils doutèrent de la santé mentale de la kidnappeuse. Les murs étaient recouverts de photo et d'objet du jeune Malfoy, le tout sous verre. Et, au milieu de la pièce, trônait un petit lit avec une pancarte:

"Fille de Draco Malfoy

27 Juin 1998"

Cette cinglée exposait sa fille comme une pièce rapportée, le clou de sa collection. Draco enrageait, il prit Adélaïde, fit signe à Harry et sortit en trombe de la vieille bâtisse. Il transplana au manoir et emmena sa fille dans sa chambre. Puis, il alla dans la bibliothèque, marcha entre les rayons et prit un livre intitulé Famille Greengrass. Il l'ouvrit à la page portant le nom de sa toute nouvelle pire ennemie, Astoria Greengrass. Sur la feuille se dessinait le portrait complet et totalement à jour de la femme. Sa localisation actuelle, son rang d'héritière, son âge, sa puissance, ses défauts et ses qualités. Toutes les grandes familles de sang-pur avaient ce type de livre sur les autres familles. Mais, ceux des Malfoy étaient sûrement les plus détaillée et précis. Laissant Harry et sa fille au manoir, il se rendit sur le lieu de travail de Mlle Greengrass, la rédaction de la Gazette du sorcier. Il entra calmement dans les bureaux et se dirigea, déterminé, vers la porte qui affichait fièrement une plaque au nom de la Kidnappeuse. Il ouvrit la porte silencieusement, pénétra la pièce et verrouilla toutes les issues, il serait dommage qu'elle s'enfuie. Alors, sa voix s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce, faisant sursauter la rédactrice:

"Astoria, ma chère, je suis déçu. Je pensai que tu aurais été plus discrète. Tu as semé tellement d'indice menant à toi."

Il jouait avec sa baguette, et fixait la jeune femme tétanisée par la peur.

« Co... Comment m'as-tu retrouvé?

-Tu n'as pas été subtile, tu ne l'as jamais été. Tes mots sont toujours les mêmes, tout comme t'es signature « anonymes » et ton écriture toujours aussi brouillonne. Tout cela m'a indiqué ton hôtel. »

La discussion s'arrêta là et Malfoy menaça la journaliste pour qu'elle lui rende les affaires d'Harry. Quand il eut en main le journal et l'album photo, il transplana chez lui, serre sa fille dans ses bras et embrassa son petit ami, à qui il rendit ses précieuses affaires. Puis Harry repartit rassurer ses amis, et retourna dans son appartement. Il tenta de dormir, mais il se sentait seul dans son grand logement où le silence régnait. Alors, il se réfugia sur son canapé et fit une chose que pendant des années il n'avait pas pu faire. Il ouvrit son journal et reprit son écriture, mettant sur feuille les preuves de sa nouvelle relation avec Draco. Quand il eut finit, il ouvrit l'album et décida de le compléter, et ce dès le lendemain.

Il se réveilla sur son canapé au petit matin, chose rare soit dit en passant. Et, c'est de bonne humeur qu'il se prépara à aller chez son homme. A dix heures tapantes, il était prêt à partir et il était sûr de trouver son blond levé et paré. Mais, au moment où il allait passer la porte, sa cheminée s'activa, alors, lentement il se retourna, espérant voir l'amour de sa vie. Il eut la déception de voir Molly Weasley dans son salon, qui s'élança pour le serrer dans ses bras. La pauvre avait eu vent de ses péripéties et venait s'assurer que son petit Harry n'était pas trop traumatisé. Ce dernier fut donc obligé de rassurer la mère de son meilleur ami, qui lui proposa même de venir dormir chez elle pour ne pas être seul. Ce qu'il fut, bien sûr, dans l'obligation de refuser, après deux bonnes heures de babillage intensif, Molly finit par partir de peur de l'indisposer si elle restait plus longtemps. Ce fut donc vers midi et demi qu'il sonna aux grilles du Manoir Malfoy. L'accueil qu'il reçut le surprit, il s'attendait à trouver un petit ami amoureux, il fut pris en charge par un elfe de maison totalement paniqué. D'après ce qu'il réussit à comprendre, la jeune maîtresse était de nouveau malade. Alors, il courut jusqu'à la chambre de l'enfant, montant les marches quatre à quatre et, ouvrit la porte dans la volée, il reçut deux regards surprit de Draco et du médicomage:

« Excusez-moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je venais te voir, mais j'ai croisé un elfe paniqué. Comment va-t-elle?

-Mal, très mal, répondit le médecin, je pense que cette fois elle ne s'en sortira pas. Et je crains que l'on ait plus le temps de finaliser les recherches.

-Quelles recherches?

-On cherche pourquoi sa magie est instable au point de l'attaquer.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider.

-Et faire quoi? En cinq ans une armé d'expert n'as rien trouvé, comment pourriez-vous faire mieux qu'eux, demanda ironiquement le scientifique. »

Harry l'ignora et s'approcha d'Adélaïde, il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et voulu la toucher. Mais, quand sa main s'approcha, un bouclier rouge apparu et le rejeta. Et, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur le lit de Draco, se dernier veillant sur son sommeil. Il mit quelques minutes à rassembler ses souvenirs et, cela fait, il se leva et courut jusqu'à la chambre de l'enfant. Mais, arrivé devant la porte il se retrouva face à une barrière magique. Draco, dans son dos, lui dit que depuis que sa fille l'avait repoussé, personne n'avait pu rentrer dans la pièce. Le brun continuait à fixer la porte, il resta là pendant des heures, cherchant des réponses dans les fluctuations de la magie, sa tête lui faisait mal. Lentement il s'approchait de la réponse, allant jusqu'à poser la main sur le bouclier.

Deux jours plus tard, il se réveillait, le corps lourd et la cicatrice en feu. Un elfe veillait sur lui, et dès qu'il vit qu'il était revenu à lui, il partit avertir son maître. Le temps que ce dernier et le médicomage arrive, Harry s'était levé et se trouvait, en caleçon, devant le bouclier qui n'avait pas bougé, même pas faiblit.

« Monsieur Potter, vous devriez être couché, vous êtes trop faible pour vous lever.

-Je vais bien, c'est juste une petite migraine.

-Vous rigolez j'espère ? Vous auriez dû vous réveillez dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

-Laissez tomber Monsieur le Docteur, je ne fais jamais ce qu'on attend de moi. Comme là par exemple, je vais retoucher cette barrière. »

Il joignit le geste et la parole et posa doucement, délicatement sa main sur le chambranle de la porte, passant à travers la barrière. Les deux autres le regardèrent surpris tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte et retirait précipitamment sa main. Il était pâle comme un linge, et s'assit par terre contre le mur. Pendant un moment me silence plana sur le couloir, puis Draco prit la parole.

« Harry ? Comment as-tu fais ça ?

-Vous allez bien Monsieur Potter ?

-Oui…non, je…j'ai cru ne pas y arriver.

-Arriver à quoi Harry ?

-A manipuler Sa magie.

-De qui parles-tu ? Explique-nous.

-Je…d'accord… Quand elle m'a repoussé, j'ai eu un flash, j'ai vu deux yeux rouges, et à mon réveil j'avais mal à la tête. J'ai voulu comprendre cette magie, alors je l'ai touché, mais sa puissance m'a surpris. Tout à l'heure, quand je suis revenu à moi, j'avais la migraine, et ma cicatrice ma brûlait. Seule la magie de Voldemort me fait cela. J'ai eu une idée, j'ai, en moi, un peu de sa magie. Elle est latente et inutilisable d'habitude, mais j'ai quand même essayé de la concentrer dans ma main pour ouvrir la porte. Le bouclier ne m'a pas repoussé car il ne m'a pas remarqué. Dray, ta fille a un peu de cette magie, je ne sais pourquoi ni comment, mais elle est là.

-Tu pense que c'est ça qui la tue ?

-Oui.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? On connait son mal, mais aucun moyen de l'arrêter, ne de l'approcher.

-Je vais essayer de lancer un sort sur le bouclier, quelque chose d'assez puissant pour le briser. »

Il se concentra et lança un puissant sort que les autres ne reconnurent pas. Le sort ne fit rien à la barrière. Il ressaya donc avec un autre sort.

Pendant des heures, il tenta magie blanche et magie noire, sort inoffensif et sort offensif. A la fin, épuiser, il cessa les tentatives et se rendit dans la bibliothèque du manoir, dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de passer outre cette barrière. Il passa des heures qui bientôt se transformèrent en jours, et les jours devinrent semaine. Quand sonna la fin de la seconde semaine, l'état de l'enfant cessa de s'aggraver et le bouclier céda enfin. Tous se précipitèrent dans la petite pièce, le médicomage commença tout de suite à examiner Adelaïde, des dizaines de sort volèrent, remplissant la chambre de couleur et de nombre. L'homme blanchit en lisant les analyses, puis se tourna vers le jeune Malfoy.

« Elle est trop faible, sa magie a presque totalement disparu.

-On ne peut rien faire ?

-Non, je crains qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard.

-Je…je vais quand même essayer Draco. »

Personne ne répondit et Harry s'approcha. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de la malade. Il contrôla sa magie, et subtilement, la fit glisser dans le corps de l'enfant, partant à la recherche de la poche de magie étrangère. Il la trouva, entouré par la magie qui restait à la petite Malfoy, qui tentait de la contenir. Il tenta de l'approcher avec sa magie, mais cela ne fit que détériorer la bulle et de laisser s'échapper de la magie. Alors, il ne put que rester là, à regarder l'enfant perdre contre le mal qui la rongeait. Son agonie dura plusieurs minutes, ou peut-être étais-se des heures. Mais le résultat fut le même, Mademoiselle Adelaïde Catherine Malfoy mourut le 16 Novembre 2002 à 19h13.

Point De Vue Harry :

Je rentre chez moi, environ deux heures après que la petite ait fermé les yeux. Je suis dévasté, j'aurais pu, j'aurais dû la sauver, elle était sa dernière famille. Maintenant, il est seul, je l'ai abandonné il y a longtemps, aujourd'hui je m'en aperçois. Et, ce soir, j'ai recommencé, j'ai fuis, moi le « courageux » Griffondor. J'ai eu peur de la détresse de son regard. J'aurais dû faire demi-tour. Mais, j'ai honte, par ma faute il était père et aujourd'hui avait perdu sa fille. Je n'ai jamais fait que le blesser, l'humilier, le rabaisser, et ce depuis le premier jour à Poudlard. Je me dégoûte, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier. Je suis un monstre, j'ai laissé mourir une enfant Je ne mérite pas de vivre.

Détruit, voilà ce qu'il était, assis à même le sol à côté de sa porte. Et il pleurait. Il resta là, pendant des heures, puis quelqu'un le prit dans ses bras, lui murmura que ce n'était pas sa faute. Qu'il était innocent. La voix douce le berçait, les bras minces et fort le serrait, et il s'accrochait comme un perdu. Il finit par s'endormir, la tête dans la crinière brune. On le porta dans son lit, où il se pelotonna. Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, Hermione était à son chevet, le regardant avec inquiétude. Il détourna la tête, refusant de croiser son regard. Elle soupira, tentant de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il resta là, indifférent comme le marbre. Elle le relâcha et resta à son côté, quelques minutes, quelques heures, peu lui importait. Puis, elle partit, il n'avait pas bougé depuis son réveil, et il ne bougea pas.

Détruit, voilà ce qu'il était, et sa chambre était dans le même état que lui, il avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie. Il était seul dans son grand manoir, et ses larmes continuaient de couler. Le corps de sa fille était partie avec le médecin. Il ne la reverrait qu'à son enterrement. Il resta amorphe jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui parle, lui disant de se calmer, de reprendre le contrôle. Et, quand il y arriva enfin, il s'évanouit. Et, à partir de ce jour, il cessa de vire. Sa fille, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, Adelaïde, cette jeune et jolie enfant était morte.

Pendant deux mois, Hermione s'occupa des deux garçons. Harry était en bonne voie, mais sa dépression s'aggravait et il se sentait de plus en plus coupable. Il ne supportait pas qu'on fasse mention de Draco, le sujet devint tabou. De son côté, Draco avait encore du mal à réaliser, il fuyait tout le monde et seule Hermione semblait l'avoir apprivoisé. Il prenait tous les jours des nouvelles de son amant, et s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Le manoir avait été réparé. Harry avait déménagé chez Ron et Hermione, les enfants essayaient de lui redonner le sourire. Alors, petit à petit chacun se reconstruisit.

Six mois plus tard, Draco déménagea en France, sans prévenir personne. Il acheta une petite maison à la campagne, loin des foules. Il continua à faire des affaires, mais à distance. Il se fit même quelques amis. Harry avait repris un appartement à Londres, loin de son premier logement, il avait une vue magnifique que la Tamise et sur le Blackfriars Railway Bridge. Il passait des heures à sa fenêtre, regardant les autres vivres. Et, encore une fois Ron le força à vivre, à sortir, se lever, langer. Le vie reprit son cours comme si elle s'était arrêtée au moment où la porte de son appartement s'était ouverte sur Draco.

Noël arriva et avec lui la neige et la bonne humeur. Les petits Weasley attendaient avec impatience le 25 et ses cadeaux Hermione débattait avec Molly du menu de repas de la Veillée. Ron, lui, tentait de persuader son patron de lui laisser ses jours de congés. Et, Harry se perdait dans les réminiscences de la belle époque, Poudlard. A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Draco se préparait à passer pour la première fois, Noël seul. Mais, contre toute attente, il reçut une invitation à dîner de la part d'Hermione, il hésita, puis répondit qu'il viendrait. Ce fut donc autour d'une grande table que se déroulerait Noël. Le 25 arriva bien vite et Draco emprunta le réseau de cheminette pour apparaître au milieu du salon où les enfants jouaient. Ceux-ci, surpris, le dévisagèrent, il s'agenouilla devant eux et se présenta. Ils lui sourirent et l'aîné lui demanda de sa petite voix.

« Tu es l'amoureux de tonton 'ry ?

-Je l'étais.

-Pourquoi tu l'es plus ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu devrais lui demander alors. »

Sur ces entrefaites, Ron entra dans le salon et salua Draco. Il l'invita à venir boire l'apéritif dans la salle à manger. La pièce était déjà bien remplie, on lui apprit que l'on attendait plus que lui. Surpris, il regarda autour et demanda où était Harry. Hermione grimaça et tout le monde détourna le regard. Inquiet il reposa la question, Hermione finit par lui répondre.

« Il a préféré rester chez lui, il ne voulait pas gâcher le bonheur des enfants avec sa mélancolie.

-Il va si mal que ça ?

-Il se perd souvent dans ses pensées, soupire sans cesse et passe ses journées à feuilleter son vieil album photo. »

Tout le monde garda le silence, puis Draco retourna dans le salon, prit la poudre de cheminette et annonça « Harry Potter, Londres ». Hermione lui avait donné les nouvelles coordonnés d'Harry dès son déménagement. Avant que quelqu'un puisse réagir, il avait disparu. Il débarqua dans le salon du jeune homme et se dirigea vers la porte qui se trouvait juste à sa droite. Les lieux lui étaient inconnus, mais son instinct le poussait dans cette direction. Il l'ouvrit, Harry était là, assis par terre, caressant tendrement une photo. Draco s'approcha doucement et regarda par-dessus son épaule, et les vit, là, tous les deux endormis dans les draps verts de sa chambre de préfet. Il se souvenait de ce jour, Blaise était entré dans sa chambre, voulant les surprendre dans une position compromettante, mais il avait été attendrit par leurs « bouilles d'anges ». Un murmure le sortit de ses pensées, Harry parlait à cette photo. Hermione avait raison : les enfants ne devaient pas le voir comme cela. Il murmurait toujours. Draco finit par comprendre ce qu'il disait, et quel discours étrange il se tenait.

« … tu sais, tu es tout pour moi. Mais moi, que suis-je pour toi ? Moi, le meurtrier de ta fille. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Tu sais, je meurs d'amour pour toi. On dirait un mauvais film. C'est pourtant toi, l'aristocrate, toi qui aime tellement te mettre en scène. Et c'est moi qui joue la tragédienne. Je suis pathétique… »

Et ce discours continuait, parole à une image, à un passé. Draco pleura et s'assit en prenant le jeune homme perdu dans ses bras. Il le berça, lui chuchotant qu'il l'aimait, que ce n'était pas sa faute. Ils finirent par s'endormir à même le sol.

Dans la soirée, Hermione et Ron vinrent voir si tout allait bien. D'abord ils paniquèrent face au silence des lieux, ils cherchèrent leurs amis et finirent par les trouver, blottis l'un contre l'autre à côté d'une photo d'eux dans une position similaire. Attendris, ils invoquèrent une grande couverture qu'ils posèrent sur les endormis.

Quelques heures plus tard ces derniers se » réveillèrent doucement, le corps

endolorie d'avoir dormit sur le sol dur. Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent lentement, tendrement. D'abords des lèvres sur des lèvres, puis une langue qui caresse, des mains qui se perdent, s'égarent sur l'autre. La barrière des vêtements passé, le désir monte, les pressent, leurs langues batailles et cèdent, tantôt l'un tantôt l'autre. Draco, à cheval sur Harry l'embrassait avec passion, lui bloquant les mains au sol. Quand il rompit le baiser et qu'il observa son amant, il vit les larmes couler. Il se redressa, le questionnant du regard.

« C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas » Lui chuchota le brun. Alors, il se pencha pour embrasser ses joues, ses yeux, ses lèvres, il but ses larmes et absorba son chagrin. Ses baisers plongèrent Harry dans un monde de plaisir, de désir. Il gémit et s'accrocha à son cou, emporté par la passion. Leurs mains passèrent sous leurs vêtements, excitant leurs peaux, leurs sens. Puis, ils furent nus, perdus dans leur monde. Leurs soupirs se mêlaient et leurs corps commencèrent à se mouvoir l'un dans l'autre. Enfin, vint la libération, ils tombèrent pêle-mêle, essoufflé, encore collant de plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se levèrent er allèrent prendre une douche, chacun évitant le regard de l'autre. Mais, quand vint le moment où ils furent assis sur le canapé, Draco se décida à prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

-C'est ma faute, tout est de ma faute.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tous ces morts, c'est moi qui ai tué ta fille.

-Adelaïde est morte parce qu'un mage fou l'a empoisonnée. Tu n'as fait qu'essayer de la sauver.

-J'aurai dû la sauver !

-Ce n'était pas ton rôle !

-Mais je le pouvais !

-Que dis-tu ?

-Elle aurait pu vivre si j'avais remplacé la magie de Voldemort par la mienne. Elle ne l'aurait pas détruite. Elle l'aurait soignée et elle serait vivante.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait alors ?

-J'avais peur…

-Peur de quoi ? Qu'elle vive ?

-Non, de mourir. Ma magie, une fois morcelée, m'aurais tué, elle se serait retournée contre moi. Comme celle de Voldemort s'est retournée contre lui.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Il s'est suicidé, il savait que ces jours étaient compté, alors il a créé Adelaïde en introduisant sa magie dans le fœtus. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que sa magie corrompue, tuerai l'enfant.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, toujours aussi lourd et gêné. Harry finit par craquer.

« Tu dois me haïr…

-Je t'aime.

-Je suis un meurtrier.

-Un sauveur.

-Un incapable.

-Tu es bien plus doué que d'autres.

-Mais je reste un lâche.

-A douze ans, tu as affronté un basilic.

-J'ai peur de l'avenir.

-Moi aussi. Je t'aime.

-Merci. »

Harry se blottit dans les bras de son amant et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il approfondit le baiser et monta à cheval sur lui. Le blond passa ses mains sous les vêtements et caressa la peau douce. Une douce sonnerie retentit, les faisant sursauter. Et derrière eux une voix ricana. Ils regardèrent par-dessus l'épaule du Griffondor et virent Dean qui les observait avec un air narquois. Il sourit à Harry.

« Tu n'étais pas censé être désœuvré et perdu dans tes souvenirs, toi ? En tout cas tu m'as l'air en forme. Quand je pense qu'Hermione et les filles m'ont envoyé voir si leur « cher petit Harry va bien, le pauvre ». Au fait, vous êtes invité pour le déjeuner, et il est 11h30. Je vous laisse. »

Et il repartit comme il était venu. Les garçons se regardèrent, puis se levèrent et se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain. Ils se préparèrent le plus vite possible, s'embrassant de temps en temps. Draco fut prêt avant Harry, alors il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et le regarda se débattre avec ses cheveux. Puis, en voyant l'heure, il se leva et prit le peigne en main. Deux minutes plus tard les cheveux potteriens étaient savamment arrangés, lui donnant une allure sexy.

Ils arrivèrent chez les Weasley à midi pile. Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur, et Harry et Draco se remirent officiellement ensemble. Eux et leurs amis passèrent l'après-midi sur le chemin de Traverse, flânant entre les boutiques. Le Griffondor et le Serpentard marchaient mains dans la main, se souriaient et s'embrassaient. Et comme de bien entendu, la pressa fit gorge chaude de cela dès le lendemain, proposant des interviews de témoin et la biographie de Malfoy en page 5, s'il vous plait. A partir de ce moment, ce fut le sujet de tous les ragots. Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, ils furent assaillis de lettres. Certaines pour leurs souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur, la plupart pour insulter Draco, on ne touche pas au héros national ! Ils décidèrent donc de s'exiler un temps dans la maison française du blond. Mais, ils s'y plurent tant qu'ils emménagèrent pour de bon.

Draco ne supportant pas d'être inactif, et parlant couramment le français –bonne éducation oblige- ouvrit une petit boutique sur le Boulevard de la rose à Paris. Ce boulevard étant l'équivalent français du chemin de traverse londonienne. Sa petite affaire fonctionna rapidement. Harry commença des études de langues de plombs et devint facilement un élément important du service, son seul problème fut la langue. Il avait dû mal avec les subtilités de la langue de Molière, et faisait souvent rire ses collègues. Leurs amis venaient les voir régulièrement et s'est avec plaisir que le brun vit grandir ses neveux et nièces, tandis que le blond se plaignait de ses enfants bien trop turbulents à son goût.

Au fur et à mesure des années la boutique s'agrandit gagnant une renommée nationale pour la qualité des produits vendus. Cela attira l'attention du public et de la presse. Heureusement quelques mois au pare avant, ils avaient pris la décision de changer tous les deux leurs noms par « Black ». Les années passèrent et bientôt cela fit dix ans qu'ils étaient partis.

Maison française, dix ans plus tard

« Allez, c'est seulement deux petites semaines…

- Non, je n'irais pas !

-Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Ça te fera du bien de faire une pause.

-Je ne fais pas l'enfant ! Seulement, je ne vois pas en quoi voir Weasley serait des vacances !

-Très bien ! J'irais tout seul.

-Parfait. »

Bien sûr, leur relation était toujours houleuse. Mais bon, ils faisaient avec. Ce jour-là, Harry partit pour l'Angleterre, laissant Draco tout seul. Et, s'est vers deux heures de l'après-midi qu'il atterrit devant le canapé de la famille Weasley. Il avait été décidé qu'il passerait son séjour chez eux. Il entendit des pas dévalés les escaliers et plusieurs têtes rousse lui sautèrent dessus en criant un « tonton 'ry » retentissant. Puis Hermione arriva du jardin et lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et furent surpris quand une voix retentit.

« Vous avez beaucoup de chance que je ne sois pas trop jaloux.

-Ron, comment vas-tu vieux ?

-C'est ça, tente de faire l'innocent, je sais que t'es coupable.

-Oui, je me rends. Allez, viens dans mes bras.

-Euh, Harry je sais que tu es très déçu, mais t'es toujours pas mon genre…

-Bon, puisqu'il semble que je ne suis pas le bienvenu, je m'en vais. »

Il lâcha ses valises, décrocha les monstres pendus à son cou, et se dirigea vers la cheminé. Tout son effet fut cassé par Hermione qui lui dit d'embrasser Teddy pour elle.

Et, comme Hermione est Hermione, c'est bien chez les Tonks qu'il arriva quelques instants plus tard. Il entendit courir et se prépara à recevoir son filleul, qui lui sauta dans les bras. Teddy le relâcha et ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de parler.

« T'es en avance. Et Draco, il est où ? Comment va la boutique ? T'as vu Ron et Hermione ?

-Stop ! Alors, oui je suis en avance, Draco est en France, il tient la boutique, qui va de mieux en mieux. Je reviens du Terrier. Maintenant c'est moi qui pose les questions.

-Ok, chef !

-Pourquoi es-tu en caleçon ? »

Le jeune homme de quinze ans, le regarda, écarquilla les yeux et partit en courant dans un « Je reviens » retentissant. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à rire et à parler, Teddy demandant de temps en temps des anecdotes sur ses parents. Puis, ils allèrent au Terrier dîner avec toute la petite famille qui était venue passer quelques jours dans la maison de leur enfance. Alors qu'ils allaient commencer le repas, la cheminé sonna, et un beau blond, d'une trentaine d'année, avec des yeux de métal et un corps à damne un saint, en sortit. Draco Malfoy avait changé d'avis et été venu passer les vacances auprès de son amant et ses amis, et de leurs descendances.

Leur vie continua doucement, avec ses hauts et ses bas. Teddy et les enfants Weasley se marièrent, et bientôt une nouvelle génération hanta Poudlard. Tous vieillir et le temps continua son cours, insensible aux douleurs humaines. Des siècles plus tard un mage noir s'éleva, asservissant le monde. Et deux enfants, un brun et un blond, entrèrent à Poudlard. Des années plus tard, l'un tua le mage, l'autre le sauva de lui-même. Ne dit-on pas que le temps est un cycle, et que, comme les civilisations naissent un meurent, les événements vont et viennent, jamais les mêmes, mais toujours semblables.

FIN.

Après un an et demi je pose le mot Fin en bas de ma page. Cette histoire m'a suivit pendant mes cours de seconde et de première, et même si je sais qu'elle est toute sauf parfaite, j'en suis fière. Merci à ceux et celles qui auront lu jusqu'ici. 


End file.
